


Just A Playdate

by IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Awkward Romance, Brief Mentions of Sexy Times, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Might change though, adult themes but not explicitly porn, listen idk what this is so just bear with me, nothing explicit really tbh, this is a mess but then again what isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing/pseuds/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing
Summary: Two bros chilling in places 5 feet apart because they're about to get it onORSicheng and Jaehyun decide to do the do, and here's how it goes
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 59
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

“I was not expecting this,” Jaehyun says, and indeed, he wasn’t expecting this.

“That’s understandable,” Sicheng notes in a tiny voice, wringing his hands together.

Jaehyun blinks, because _how else are you supposed to react when one of your best friends, who also happens to be your bandmate, propositions you?_

“Just so I’m clear,” Jaehyun attempts. “You want to kiss me and stuff, but in secret? Like, no one else can know?”

“Exactly,” Sicheng nods calmly, only the furious blush staining his ears giving away his embarrassment.

“Why me?” Jaehyun questions, because half of their band members would gleefully jump at the chance to kiss Sicheng if he asked, and the other half would require just one well-executed pout from Sicheng to give in. 

“Because you do not have any romantic inclinations for me, so I don’t need to worry about this being weird,” Sicheng shrugs, before pausing. “Well, more weird than doing non-mentionable things with your best friend, I guess.”

“Unmentionable,” Jaehyun corrects his pronunciation automatically, ruminating Sicheng’s words.

“Also because I don’t have time or the inclination to go woo someone,” Sicheng says bluntly. “But I have needs.”

“Don’t we all,” Jaehyun mutters, futilely trying to recall the last time he had received pleasure from anything but his own hands. _Too damn long._

“I came to you because you’re my best friend,” Sicheng continues, running a tired hand through his hair. “And no matter if you’re up for it or not, I know you won’t make things weird between us.”

“Because we’re weird enough as it is,” Jaehyun snorts, recalling Doyoung hyung’s fond/dumbfounded proclamation of ‘ _why are you guys so weird when together_ ’ from earlier in the week when he’d caught Jaehyun and Sicheng in the kitchen learning to juggle potatoes while blindfolded.

“Dumber when a duo, you know,” Sicheng laughs along, referencing Kun hyung’s nickname for them.

And didn’t Jaehyun know; separately, Jaehyun and Sicheng were considered to be responsible and mature individuals and teammates within NCT, however in close proximities they turned into a mess, becoming giggly, airheaded and adventurous with questionable results.

“Okay,” Jaehyun nods to himself, on the cusp of making a decision. “What is it you want to try with me?” 

“Physical stuff,” Sicheng shrugs, voice coming out a bit too forced to be nonchalant. 

“Like kissing?” Jaehyun prods.

“And other things, if you’re up for it,” Sicheng hedges. Jaehyun nods. 

“No one can know then,” Jaehyun sets their first condition.

“We live with a bunch of well-meaning but gossipy friends,” Sicheng nods. “Whatever we do will remain between us, and will strictly happen away from everyone else’s eyes.”

“What else?” Jaehyun hums.

“If either of us feel uncomfortable at any time, we talk it out like adults instead of hiding,” Sicheng offers. 

“Okay, Mr. I-refused-to-talk-to-Taeil-hyung-for-a-week-because-he-ate-a-bite-of-my-ice-cream,” Jaehyun snorts.

“Jaehyun, I’m serious,” Sicheng sighs.

“Don’t worry, it sounds fair,” Jaehyun shrugs. “Did you want to be exclusive or not?”

“Absolutely up to you,” Sicheng replies. “I have neither plans nor aspirations of any form of relationship at this moment, so whatever you’re comfortable with is good enough for me. As long as you know, you’re keeping safe.”

“Winwinie, it’s been just me and my hand for far too many months, and I’m too lazy to change that,” Jaehyun snorts. “Or well, change that for just about anyone. You however are an exception.” 

“Good to know,” Sicheng nods, in business mode. “So, are these all our terms: secrecy, communication and lack of options on your part?”

“I got another one to add!” Jaehyun prompts, hit with a sudden idea. 

“What is it?” Sicheng motions for him to continue.

“You have to promise,” Jaehyun tries to bite down on a grin. “You won’t fall in love with me.”

Sicheng blinks before he realises…

“Are you quoting A Walk To Remember at me?” he asks, wrinkling his nose when he remembers the dialogue from the movie Mark had made the group watch for their movie night just 2 hours back. 

Jaehyun only shoots him finger guns in reply, snorting when Sicheng shakes his head.

“We’re good, then?” Sicheng asks, once he’s done cringing.

“We are,” Jaehyun nods. “You’re my best friend, Winwinie. And I guess starting tonight, my fuckbuddy? Wanna shake on it?” he says, obnoxiously thrusting out a hand and jabbing right in the middle of Sicheng’s sternum.

Sicheng whines, lashing out a hand to slap Jaehyun’s shoulder, laughing when Jaehyun yowls. Jaehyun retaliates by pinching his side, and then Sicheng has to yank his hair because, _oh it’s on_. 

By the time Taeil knocks the door and enters the room searching for his missing roommate, Jaehyun has Sicheng in a loose headlock and Sicheng’s foot is dangling a balled sock mere millimetres away from Jaehyun’s nose.

“I don’t even wanna know why you two are fighting,” Taeil sighs, more than used to the shenanigans of their resident 97-liners. “But Yuta is about to turn off the lights, so you should come sleep.”

“In a minute, hyung,” Sicheng says, waving him onwards.

“Night, hyung!” Jaehyun greets, only letting Sicheng wriggle away once the door closes behind their hyung. “Leaving, Winwinie?”

“Yep,” Winwin says, standing up and stretching. 

“Without even giving me a kiss?” Jaehyun teases, pouting at the other.

“You’re ridiculous,” Sicheng says, shoving away Jaehyun’s face. 

“But you just promised me all sorts of things, Winwinie. Start doling it out,” Jaehyun continues, cackling when Sicheng does nothing of that sort but departs from his room after flipping the bird.

  
  
  


Life continues as usual, with neither Jaehyun nor Sicheng bringing up their late-night fully-sober discussion for a couple of weeks. 

And then one night at approximately 2 AM, they find themselves sequestered in one of the soundproof booths at the SM basement, with Jaehyun sitting cross-legged while practicing adlibs for an upcoming track and Sicheng lying in a starfish formation on the carpeted floor, exhausted from his individual dance practice.

“I’m tired,” Sicheng sighs, balling and unballing his fists.

“How can I be of service, Your Highness?” Jaehyun snarks, fiddling with a pencil in his hand.

“Finish your practice, so we can get back to the dorm and eat,” Sicheng whines. “I bet we’re the last people in the building at this hour.”

Jaehyun is about to quip about how that’s highly unlikely when Sicheng’s words sink in.

“If we’re alone now,” Jaehyun begins, discarding both pencil and the lyric print-out in his hand. “How about you come over here and give me a kiss?”

Sicheng sits up suddenly, eyes wide open. “Wait, for real?”

“Why not?” Jaehyun shrugs. 

“Okay,” Sicheng acquiesces, and that’s all he says, before crawling into Jaehyun’s space. “Have you kissed a guy before?”

“Not that I can recall,” Jaehyun says. “You?”

“Same,” Sicheng admits. “Nervous?”

“And excited,” Jaehyun smirks. “Doyoung hyung has been raving about the strawberry-flavoured balm both of you have been using, and I’d like a taste.”

“Sleazy,” Sicheng shakes his head, but shifts closer anyway. “Ready?”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, before closing the distance between them and slotting their lips together. There’s no fireworks or electric tingles, but their liplock feels nice. Pleasant.

Jaehyun pecks Sicheng closed-mouth, sucking at his lips and in turn Sicheng brings a hand up to his jaw and caresses his cheek gently.

“Good?” Sicheng asks when they manage to pull away.

Jaehyun nods. “More?”

Sicheng doesn’t hesitate leaning into the kiss and swiping his tongue at the seams of Jaehyun’s lips. And this time, _this time_ , stars combust as their heartbeats gallop in sync.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts~
> 
> Multi-chaptered, will (hopefully) update at least once a week!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wanna make out?” Jaehyun asks, barging into Sicheng's room.
> 
> “Always up for that, you horn dog,” Sicheng says, discarding his phone and scooting up on the bed. “Lock the door?”
> 
> “Up for just that, or anything more?” Jaehyun asks, obediently locking the door.
> 
> “More, if you please,” Sicheng says primly.
> 
> “Then strip,” Jaehyun demands. “I wanna see you.” And who is Sicheng to deny him?

Kisses become an intermittent thing, shared at random moments when they’re the only ones practicing late, or hanging out in Jaehyun’s room. 

Starting from their first - slightly lackluster - kiss, Jaehyun and Sicheng explore each other’s mouths more and more, discovering ways of making each other’s blood thrum with little bites on their lips and wicked swipes of their tongues. 

Although their hands do a wonderful job of mapping out one another’s body, their touches don’t stray beneath their clothes. Not for a while.

Jaehyun is determined to change that tonight. Mind made up, he barges into Sicheng’s room where his friend is playing a game on his phone, and startles him.

“What?” Sicheng asks distractedly, trying to split his attention between his screen and Jaehyun standing at the centre of the room. 

“Where are the roommates?” Jaehyun asks instead.

“Out, with Taeyong hyung and Doyoung hyung,” Sicheng explains. “They’re walking by the river.”

“So they won’t be back for a while,” Jaehyun surmises, because knowing Taeyong hyung, he’d want to watch the sunrise by the river before returning. “Wanna make out?”

“Always up for that, you horn dog,” Sicheng says, discarding his phone and scooting up on the bed. “Lock the door?”

“Up for just that, or anything more?” Jaehyun asks, obediently locking the door.

“More, if you please,” Sicheng says primly, voice pitching up unconsciously.

“Then strip,” Jaehyun demands. “I wanna see you.”

“You see me all the time. It’s unavoidable,” Sicheng returns, already halfway occupied with stripping out of his nightshirt.

“Brat,” Jaehyun says, attention laser-focused on the toned lines of Sicheng’s body being revealed in front of his eyes. 

“You strip too,” Sicheng says, unknotting the drawstrings of his shorts. And so Jaehyun complies, taking off his T-shirt in a jiffy and stepping out of his sweatpants. 

By the time he’s facing Sicheng again, Sicheng is gloriously naked and ogling him unashamedly. 

“Pretty,” Jaehyun whispers, drawing closer. “Can I touch?”

Sicheng nods, not trusting his words as he winds his arms around Jaehyun’s neck in an automatic motion and pulls him into a kiss. 

They kiss languidly, shuffling in place, as Jaehyun’s hands first travel up from Sicheng’s hips to his chest and then slope down to cup his butt.

“Is this okay?” Jaehyun asks breathlessly, squeezing Sicheng’s ass cheeks and kneading them for good measure. The hitch in Sicheng’s breath is answer enough.

“Touch me too,” Jaehyun instructs before swiping his tongue in Sicheng’s mouth, and who is Sicheng to deny him? With one hand he caresses the downy hair at the nape of Jaehyun’s neck, while the other hand starts at his neck and glides down his chest.

“Oh?” Sicheng says, feeling Jaehyun jerk in surprise when Sicheng’s fingers brush by his nipple.

“Do that again,” Jaehyun says, gasping when Sicheng does exactly what he asked for.

“Sensitive?” Sicheng grins, taking a nipple between his fingers and tweaking it.

“Shut up,” Jaehyun says, voice going up a half-octave.

“Bet you’ll like this too,” Sicheng says, voice turning gravelly, as he leans away and relocates his hands at Jaehyun’s waist. Before Jaehyun can enquire what he is on about, Sicheng leans down and captures one of Jaehyun’s nipple in the warm wet heat of his mouth.

“Win!” Jaehyun whines, hands clawing for purchase around Sicheng’s shoulder when SIcheng caresses him with his tongue. 

Sicheng chuffs, detaching his mouth to attend to Jaehyun’s other nipple, which instead of admiring with his tongue he straight up bites. And Jaehyun moans, wanton, far too loud for the hour of the night.

They both freeze for a long second, ears on high alert to listen for any resultant sound from the other dorm occupants, but then one minute passes by - and then two- and everything remains quiet around them.

“Sorry,” Jaehyun whispers when they’re sure no one is going to drop by to enquire. “You took me by surprise, couldn’t help it.”

“I’m sorry too, for just springing that on you without warning,” Sicheng says, before smirking dangerously. 

“Don’t be,” Jaehyun encourages, coaxing him nearer. “I liked it. A lot.”

“Hmm,” Sicheng hums, a smirk gracing his face. “If you can be a good boy and keep quiet, I’d be happy to repeat it.”

Jaehyun makes a motion of zipping his mouth and throwing away the key, and Sicheng has to snort dorkily before he can lean down again and lave Jaehyun’s chest with little pecks.

  
  
  
  
  


“You smell really good, did you know?” Sicheng asks Jaehyun after a while, when their curious hands are sated for the night and they are lying in bed, clothed back on and lazily making out.

“Hmm? You do too,” Jaehyun returns, lying half on top of Sicheng with a hand still dipping into his shorts, plastered to his butt. “You smell like autumn and wildflowers. I never noticed before, but I like it.”

For a while, there’s only silence broken only by the sound of their kissing, and then Sicheng suddenly tenses up.

“What?” Jaehyun asks curiously. 

“Tonight was good, but I was thinking, can I touch you more next time? Like, here?” Sicheng asks, nimble fingers subtly tapping Jaehyun’s half-hard member outlined against his woolen sweatpants.

“I’d like that,” Jaehyun nods, happily going back to mouthing at Sicheng’s jawline. “ I’d also like to return the favour, if that’s okay with you?”

Sicheng nods, satisfied and anticipating. “Do you wanna go back to your room or sleepover here?”

Jaehyun wonders if this would be in violation of their arrangement’s first condition (no one can know), before realising that as friends there was nothing wrong with spending the night cuddling with his friend.  _ Hell, it might even earn him brownie points from both Taeyong and Doyoung for keeping Sicheng company, and stop them from nagging him to clean his room up for a while. _

“I can stay,” he shrugs, rearing up to look at Sicheng. “As long as you don’t leave drool on my shoulder.”

“I don’t drool, you asshole,” Sicheng says crossly, swatting at his shoulder and pushing him away. “I’ve had enough of you, go to sleep.”

And so Jaehyun closes his eyes, turning till his back is against Sicheng and rolling up into a foetal position.

When Yuta finds them together in bed after coming back from their late night/early morning adventure, he coos at the sight of the duo engaged in a loose embrace turned towards each other on Sicheng’s bed. 

Yuta has to take a picture (or twenty) of his two younger friends sleeping together, ready to hold it as blackmail ammunition for the future.

  
  
  
  
  


The next time they get to spend time together, Sicheng does follow up on his promise of touching Jaehyun’s member. Except, his method takes Jaehyun by surprise and makes him go into a daze for a long second. 

“Winwin, what?” Jaehyun manages to groan out when he gathers enough wits to be coherent again.

Sicheng only hums, looking up from where he is kneeling in front of Jaehyun. 

And Christ! Isn’t he a sight to see, kneeling on the floor with his mouth fitted around Jaehyun’s cock, tongue curiously kitten licking at him. 

_ Jaehyun doesn’t think he’ll forget this image for a long, long time _ .

“I think my soul has left my body,” Jaehyun finally gasps out, flopping onto his bed and trying to regain his breath from what has to be the most satisfying orgasm of his life.

“Glad my research came into use,” Sicheng says raspily, guzzling down water from Jaehyun’s flask.

“Research?” Jaehyun asks, patting the side of his bed invitingly.

“Uh yeah,” Sicheng grins. “I was reading up on tips online.”

“I didn’t expect a blowjob tonight,” Jaehyun confesses. “At best I hoped for some good hand action. I even got some lube, just in case,” he says pointing at his backpack resting in front of his closet.

“Hope it was a good surprise, though?” Sicheng says, crawling up on the bed and kissing the tip of Jaehyun’s nose.

“The best,” Jaehyun returns, lightly biting at the edge of Sicheng’s jawline, just sharp enough to burn without leaving a mark. “You should let me return the favour. I can’t guarantee I’ll be as good as you, though.”

“It’s fine, we have time to practice,” Sicheng replies, canting his hips up when Jaehyun tugs at his sweatpants.

“Practice reminds me, I hear we will be introduced to a new batch of trainees after practice tomorrow. Know any of them?”

“Just about every single one of them,” Sicheng snorts. “I’m still in the Korean language learning classes, and I’ve met them all.”

“Your Korean is just fine,” Jaehyun assures, taking off Sicheng’s sweats and flinging them away blindly. “You just need to stop being self-conscious.”

“Is that your advice for my self-improvement, MC-sshi?” Sicheng teases, gasping when Jaehyun bites the inside of his thigh. Jaehyun, it turns out, enjoys biting Sicheng’s soft skin, and Sicheng is slowly becoming a fan of how Jaehyun pairs sharp stinging bites with soft wet kisses.

“You’re such an insufferable brat,” Jaehyun rolls his eyes, concentrating back on Sicheng’s thighs.

“I’m sure you can find ways of shutting me up,” Sicheng says suggestively, recalling Jaehyun’s attention to his neglected cock.

“I got you,” Jaehyun winks, leaning down to softly kiss the tip of Sicheng’s cock. Sicheng answering sigh is silk soft, as he closes his eyes and wraps a hand around Jaehyun’s head, urging him to speed up.

  
  
  
  
  


Blowjobs too, then become common occurrences when they can carve out time alone. 

Between late night bathroom rendezvous when they struggle to keep quiet as they bring each other to release, to shared rooms in foreign cities, to that one time in a secluded supply closet at Inkigayo (Jaehyun’s suggestion, of course), Jaehyun and Sicheng become adept at breaking each other down with purposeful touches and expert mouths.

The natural progression would be having sex, but Jaehyun doesn’t know if they’re ready to take that step. 

It still doesn’t stop him from bringing it up with Sicheng the next time they are together.

“Well,” Sicheng starts, pausing to apply his night cream. “I don’t wanna do it in the dorms.”

“We can get a room or something,” Jaehyun suggests, settling comfortably on his bed, bedtime routine already complete. "On our next outing."

“Like a seedy motel?” Sicheng wrinkles his nose. And yeah, Jaehyun is not fond of pursuing that idea either.

“You got any better ideas?” Jaehyun asks, crossing his arms under his head.

“I can convince Taeyong hyung to make sure we’re roommates when we fly out next time,” Sicheng suggests.

“If only people knew the things you get done around here using aegyo,” Jaehyun shakes his head.

Sicheng shrugs nonchalantly. “I don’t need to use aegyo on everyone though. You, for example.”

“Best friend privileges, don’t let it get to your head,” Jaehyun quips.

“But I thought I was your other half? Or was that a lie you told in that one interview?” Sicheng gasps mockingly. 

“Manager hyung had requested me to play up the skinship,” Jaehyun rolls his eyes. “Apparently, we aren’t a popular enough ship.”

“Didn’t we call each other our lucky charms or something?” Sicheng queries, because he distinctly remembers being handed that script.

“We’re too bro to be shippable, sadly,” Jaehyun chuckles.

“Pity,” Sicheng says, without inflection. “I’ve been asked to stop making snarky comments, apparently that doesn’t go on brand with my image.”

“Asking you to stop being sarcastic is like asking Doyoung hyung to stop cursing as soon as he wakes up,” Jaehyun shakes his head. “They can’t keep selling you as cute for much longer. Wonder what image they will have you try out next?”

Sicheng only hums, turning away from the mirror in Jaehyun and Doyoung hyung’s room. “Speaking of, where’s Doyoung hyung?”

“Probably making grocery lists with Taeyong hyung,” Jaehyun supplies, recalling how his roommate had stepped out with a pad and pen in hand half an hour ago. “Why?”

“I know we planned to just hang out and game tonight, but I have a new chapstick, and I know how much you like tasting them, so…,” Sicheng trails off suggestively.

“Just one kiss, only because I’m a weak man and you got mad lip skills,” Jaehyun replies, pushing himself upright and shuffling towards Sicheng.

“One,” Sicheng whispers, smiling into the kiss when Jaehyun inquisitively licks at his lips, tasting cherries.

“Maybe just one more,” Jaehyun says, pecking Sicheng again and snorting when Sicheng shoves him away and crawls up on his bed, giving Jaehyun a wonderful view of Sicheng’s lovely derriere. 

Jaehyun joins him soon after, flopping down beside Sicheng and fetching his phone.

By the time Doyoung returns, Jaehyun and Sicheng are nestled together, Sicheng’s head resting on Jaehyun’s shoulder, both intensely concentrating on their screen and trash talking as they game. Doyoung shakes his head at the range of curses flowing between the friends and drops to his bed, wishing the duo a goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> P.S. I should reiterate that the porn is not going to be the main theme of the story. I envision it to be just something that happens in the background as the plot ambles on, if that makes sense?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Taeyong hyung can’t guarantee we’ll get to room together, but he says he’ll turn a blind eye if we swap roommates,” Sicheng confides.
> 
> Jaehyun smirks. “You negotiated your way through aegyo, didn’t you?”
> 
> “I can neither confirm nor deny that,” Sicheng says, face going carefully blank. 
> 
> “Cute,” Jaehyun quips, bringing up his free hand to pinch Sicheng’s cheek.
> 
> “Shut the fuck up,” Sicheng replies, digging an elbow into Jaehyun’s abs before skipping ahead.

“So,” Sicheng starts, sidling up to Jaehyun’s side.

They’re out on a late night walk with six other members, at the tail end of winter no less. 

Ten and Johnny are walking a few steps ahead, bickering over mint choco ice cream; Mark and Haechan ran away a few minutes ago, promising to bring back ramen for everyone; Jaemin is busy taking photos of the park through which they are walking, and Renjun is too busy mocking him in the Dreamies’ group chat to truly pay attention to Jaehyun and Sicheng, who are huddled close in their parkas, arms thrown over each others’ shoulders.

“So?” Jaehyun nudges, inclining his head towards Sicheng.

“Taeyong hyung says that there will be some sort of game for choosing roommates when we get overseas,” Sicheng confides. “He can’t guarantee we’ll get to room together, but he says he’ll turn a blind eye if we swap roommates for the last night.”

“Okay, then,” Jaehyun hums.

“And then, whenever we do a next overseas trip. Hyungie promised he’ll let us room together if there’s no content to be filmed,” Sicheng adds primly.

“ _ Hyungie _ , huh?” Jaehyun smirks. “You negotiated your way through aegyo, didn’t you?”

“I can neither confirm nor deny that,” Sicheng says, face going carefully blank. 

“Cute,” Jaehyun quips, bringing up his free hand to pinch Sicheng’s cheek.

“Shut the fuck up,” Sicheng replies, digging an elbow into Jaehyun’s abs before skipping ahead to join Johnny and Ten’s ongoing debate.

Jaehyun only shakes his head, shoving his hands into his parka, and casually speeds up until he joins the trio.

  
  
  
  
  


Their next overseas trip turns out to be packed with schedule after schedule. It’s easy to zone out, feel desensitized as they are asked the same questions over and over again, and repeat the same answers a dozen different ways in the span of a day.

The trip turns out to be so tiring that neither Sicheng nor Jaehyun try to negotiate a room swap, exhausted to the brink of sleep every night of their trip. And then they come back, and non-stop practice resumes for a new album recording and choreo, on top of which some of them get assigned different gigs as part of their comeback prep.

Jaehyun returns from his radio show one fine night and scarfs down a hasty dinner with Johnny under a single light illuminating the kitchen. 

Neither feel up to talking, and Jaehyun tiredly waves his hyung goodnight, promising to wash their dishes. He’s tired but restless, unable to sleep, so he decides to pour himself a glass of the wine Taeil hides at the back of their fridge’s vegetable rack.

That is how Sicheng finds him, sitting at the kitchen table with a half-filled glass of wine and contemplating life.

“Why are you like this?” Sicheng asks, drawing closer and running a hand through Jaehyun’s hair.

“Tired,” Jaehyun groans, fluttering his eyes shut and leaning into Sicheng’s hand. “So tired.”

“Then go sleep?” Sicheng suggests, bringing his other hand around Jaehyun to envelop him in a comforting embrace.

Jaehyun shakes his head, because he can’t articulate the words to describe how he’s too tired to sleep, and turns around in Sicheng’s embrace to bury his head against Sicheng’s shirt. It smells like Sicheng, and Jaehyun rubs his nose in it, trying to overwhelm his senses until all he can think of is Sicheng.  _ The fact that Sicheng allows him to cling like this is a minor miracle in itself. _

“Let’s go to bed,” Sicheng says after a while, tightening his hands around Jaehyun to haul him upright, and this ignites a fire in Jaehyun’s gut and short-circuits his brain-to-mouth filter.

“I wanna take you to bed,” Jaehyun slurs, peppering kisses against Sicheng's face while leaning the heft of his weight on Sicheng who is far stronger than his wiry frame hints at. “I wanna take you to bed and bring you apart, and bury myself in you until all I can think of and all I can feel is you.”

“Soon,” Sicheng promises with a soothing kiss, voice the very picture of calm despite his heart threatening to beat out of his chest.

“Promise me,” Jaehyun demands, lifting his head and looking straight into Sicheng’s eyes. 

“You got me, baobei.” Sicheng promises solemnly, the term of endearment unconsciously slipping out. “But now you have to sleep.”

“With you,” Jaehyun insists, drunk enough to be uncaring that he is pushing at Sicheng’s limits.

“Fine,” Sicheng huffs in English, dragging them both until they can drop into Jaehyun’s bed.

“Night, Sichengie,” Jaehyun garbles, cozying up against his friend and mouthing at his neck.

“Night, Yoonoh,” Sicheng breathes out, mindful of Doyoung snoring softly only 3 feet away from them.

_ The next morning neither of them face questioning from Taeil regarding who abandoned half a glass of his precious wine on the kitchen table. Apparently, there was no abandoned glass to be found. Which is surprising in of itself, because Taeil is an early riser and possessive of his wine. But neither pay much mind to it, too busy gobbling down scrambled eggs - courtesy of Doyoung - to realise that a pair of eyes is studying them contemplatively _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a kinda short update, but I'll hopefully have the next chapter up within a couple of days! 
> 
> Thank you for reading~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I?” Jaehyun pants agaiinst Sicheng's mouth. “Can I fuck you tonight?” 
> 
> “I’ll lose my mind if you don’t,” Sicheng breathes.
> 
> Jaehyun groans, reaching up and capturing Sicheng’s mouth in a kiss, seeking pleasure and relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is here as promised~

Their US tour creeps up on them. Amidst excited packing and grueling practice sessions, Sicheng finds himself clinging onto Jaehyun, trying to pick up words and pronunciation, much like a majority of the rest of their teammates are hovering around Mark and Johnny.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Jaehyun repeats for the fourth time, throwing a stress ball towards Sicheng, who is sitting cross-legged across the table from him.

Sicheng garbles his way through half the line before stuttering to a stop. “I’m hopeless,” he says softly in Korean, hugging the ball to his chest.

“Hey, no. You absolutely aren’t,” Jaehyun defends loyally, scooting closer. “Language learning is hard, and the company is shoving down Korean, English and Japanese down your throat at once.”

“No one else seems to be struggling,” Sicheng replies lowly, eyes fixated on the ground.

“Not everyone learns at the same speed,” Jaehyun says, feeling an urge to wrap Sicheng up in a hug and not let him go, but not acting on it because Sicheng wouldn’t appreciate it,  _ not at a time like this _ . 

“You’re doing fine,” he repeats for good measure, trying to catch Sicheng’s eye. “Winwin, you hear me? Your vocabulary is wide, it’s only sentence structuring that stumps you. That will go away with time. Promise. You’re doing absolutely fine.”

Sicheng, for his part, nods to himself before sighing again. “Teach me again?”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Jaehyun says, clearly enunciating each word.

Sicheng gets it right, pronunciation and all, exactly two repeats after, and Jaehyun rewards him for his hard work with a blowjob that knocks his socks off. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Iced americano and a macchiato?” Sicheng asks, tilting his head.

“Iced americano for me and a macchiato for you,” Jaehyun singsong, settling into a couch. “You can get us a cookie to share if you’re feeling adventurous!”

Sicheng rolls his eyes, but diligently marches towards the counter, ready to order their drinks.

It’s their second night in the USA, and finally having overcome their jetlag, the members have gone out in different combinations to explore the city. Jaehyun and Sicheng had stuck together, despite Yuta’s insistence that Sicheng go shopping with him.

And now, here they were at the cafe, with Sicheng getting ready to order their drinks.

“Hello,” he bravely greets the teal-haired lady at the counter. “I want iced americano and macchiato please.”

“Latte or plain for the macchiato?” the lady asks, pressing buttons on the till.

“Caramel?” Sicheng hazards.

“That’s a latte macchiato then,” she smiles at him. “Anything else?”

Feeling confident and reassured, Sicheng sweeps his eyes over the cake counter. “Green tea cake?”

“Alrighty,” she says, repeating his order at him and totalling up the price.

Sicheng nods, digging a hand in his coat to extract his wallet, but someone leans across him and wraps a hand around his waist. “I got this,” Jaehyun whispers in Sicheng’s ears, before grinning at the lady and extending his credit card.

The lady’s eyes flit between them before she smiles, and looks down to complete the transaction.

“Why?” Sicheng asks, craning his neck to look at Jaehyun and reverting to Korean. 

“You can treat me to food when we go to China,” Jaehyun winks cheekily, fitting both hands around Sicheng’s waist, and slowly pulling him closer.

“You’re insufferable,” Sicheng sighs, leaning back into Jaehyun’s chest anyway. 

Jaehyun chuckles, but offers nothing else as he crabwalks the two of them from the cash counter to their table. They spill into one side of the same booth, a pair of hands still laying loosely around each other’s middle. They talk about everything and nothing, only stopping to thank their server when she deposits the food at their table. 

“Y’all are cute,” she winks at them playfully.

Sicheng chokes when instead of denying or refuting her, Jaehyun thanks her before pressing a kiss against his cheekbone.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Sicheng says robotically, turning scarlet when a laughing Jaehyun smacks yet another kiss, this time on his neck.

  
  
  
  


Sicheng is red, and out of breath, and Jaehyun is pressed flush against his body, greedily mouthing at his chest.

The night had started innocently enough with Sicheng and Jaehyun visiting a cafe and then walking across a park to look at a lake. They had returned back to the hotel to find a dance party ongoing in Mark and Haechan’s room, and instead of joining had sneaked away to their own room for some quiet and sleep.

Jaehyun had been the one who had put on some music to unwind, but it had been Sicheng who had coaxed him to come dance together. Dancing had turned into grinding which had predictably devolved into furiously making out, and now here they were, lying on Sicheng’s bed trying to get their clothes off.

“Can I?” Jaehyun pants, rolling his hips against Sicheng. “Can I fuck you tonight?” 

“I’ll lose my mind if you don’t,” Sicheng breathes, hand busy palming under Jaehyun’s boxer.

Jaehyun groans, reaching up and capturing Sicheng’s mouth in a burning kiss, and it takes them far too long to struggle out of their clothes and start grinding against each other, seeking pleasure and relief.

“I have some lube and condoms,” Jaehyun says, between kisses. “In my bag. But I don’t want to let you go.”

“I’ll be right here,” Sicheng says, his hands contradictorily wrapping around the breadth of Jaehyun’s shoulders. “Hurry!”

Time loses its meaning for a while, as the world around them narrows down to the soft kisses Sicheng presses against Jaehyun’s ribcage and the searing bites Jaehyun lands against Sicheng’s collarbone. 

Between touches that burn, Jaehyun slips his fingers behind and into Sicheng, studying his face for signs of discomfort, and Sicheng bites his lips, trying to not make one sound as Jaehyun knocks the breath out of him.

“My pretty,” Jaehyun says adoringly a little while later, pouring himself into a condom and slicking himself up. “Are you ready for me?”

“I’m here with you,” Sicheng gasps, wrapping a trembling hand around Jaehyun’s neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

“I got you,” Jaehyun says, slowly pushing into Sicheng and kissing the round of his shoulder soothingly. 

“I got you too,” Sicheng promises, squeezing a hand around Jaehyun’s hip when he bottoms out and urging him to start moving.  _ And who is Jaehyun to deny him? _

  
  
  
  
  


“Was that good?” Jaehyun asks much later, when Sicheng comes out of the attached bathroom drying his hair.

“Hmm,” Sicheng ruminates, puttering about and looking for his bag of toiletries. “Difficult to really evaluate with one performance.” 

“I’d be happy to repeat it, until you have a basis for forming an opinion,” Jaehyun says lazily, eyes tracking Sicheng’s movements.

“In that case, you’ve got yourself a deal,” Sicheng winks, dropping by to kiss Jaehyun’s forehead, before he’s relocating to the mirror to start his nighttime beauty routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read this story~  
> Let me know your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t think I’ve seen the two of you 5 metres away from each other all day,” Taeil muses, pointing at Jaehyun and Sicheng.
> 
> “It’s like Winko has replaced me with Jaehyunnie for his best friend,” Yuta fake-cries, collapsing into Doyoung’s lap.
> 
> Jaehyun only chuckles, picking up his coffee cup to take a long sip of his Americano, mouth still tingling from the mint chapstick he’d kissed off Sicheng only an hour ago.

Once they have sex, Jaehyun and Sicheng can’t seem to keep away from one another. From hovering around each other while out doing schedules to whispering together during shared meals to spending most of their time in their shared hotel room horizontal and fused together, they start displaying a new-formed closeness that doesn’t go unnoticed by their bandmates.

“I don’t think I’ve seen the two of you 5 metres away from each other all day,” Taeil muses, pointing the garlic breadstick in his hand accusingly at Jaehyun and Sicheng, who are indeed giggling together in a corner.

“It’s like Winko has replaced me with Jaehyunnie for his best friend,” Yuta fake-cries, collapsing into Doyoung’s lap, who doesn’t hesitate to push him away.

“Let them be,” Doyoung says. “I don’t think I’ve seen either of them so stress-free in a while.”

“That’s all good, but you guys should make an effort to socialise with the rest of us too, you know,” Taeyong pouts. “I don’t think Winwinie has spent one whole hour with me since we landed here.”

“Sorry hyungie,” Sicheng says immediately, shuffling to his left to nudge Taeyong’s shoulder. “How about we go out and get coffee together, just the two of us? I can order!”

“Kiss-up,” Haechan shakes his head sagely at the same time that Yuta shouts, “This is xenophobia!”

Jaehyun only chuckles, picking up his coffee cup to take a long sip of his Americano, mouth still tingling from the mint chapstick he’d kissed off Sicheng only an hour ago.

  
  
  
  
  


“Should we socialise more, do you think?” Sicheng gasps out when Jaehyun is in the middle of thrusting into him.

“Do you really wanna talk about this now?” Jaehyun asks, hiking up one of Sicheng’s legs against his ribcage. “I don’t think I’m doing a good enough job if you’re still thinking about something else.”

“My apologies,” Sicheng snickers, tracing a lazy finger down Jaehyun’s abs. “Please carry on.”

  
  
  
  
  


Although they start carving out time for hanging out with the rest of their friends, Sicheng and Jaehyun end up declining almost any and all requests to roam around the different cities at night, more than happy to cloister in their room and “game together”, as they explain to their bandmates.

Daytimes are a different ballgame though, with Sicheng mostly sticking with Yuta and Doyoung as they explore the cities, and Jaehyun traipsing around with Taeyong and Jungwoo. 

It is during one of those days when Jaehyun and Jungwoo are out that they bump into Yuta and Doyoung.

“Where’s Winwin?” Jaehyun asks, trying and failing to locate him in their vicinity.

“Wonderful to bump into you too,” Yuta admonishes. “Thank you for noticing I’m wearing new earrings.”

“Winwin got held back by a manager just as we were about to head out,” Doyoung explains once Yuta is over his theatrics.

“Taeyong hyung too!” Jungwoo pipes us, still trying to adjust to their team.

“Wonder what that’s about?” Jaehyun muses, getting into step behind Doyoung as their two groups merge and head up to a pizza parlour.

  
  
  
  
  


Sicheng skips dinner that night, claiming a headache, and Taeyong looks conflicted like something is weighing on his mind. Despite needling and prodding by just about everyone, Taeyong remains close-lipped, and when Jaehyun returns to his room, he finds Sicheng burrito-ed in his blanket, seemingly fast asleep.

Sicheng continues to skip out on exploring for the next day, preferring to spend time in his bed, and Taeyong stays back to keep him company, claiming a sudden bout of fatigue.

By now, everyone has understood that something is underfoot, but it still takes them by surprise when their team of managers request them to stay in the villa and not head out after dinner that particular night.

“What’s going on?” Mark asks, when they’re all assembled at dinner, eyes flitting nervously between an impassive-faced Sicheng and their managers.

Their head manager clears his throat and announces Sicheng’s imminent transfer to WayV, effectively shutting up everyone in the room.

“So he’ll go debut with WayV and then come back and promote with us, right?” Yuta asks in a friendly manner, looking around the room for confirmation.

The manager shakes his head and starts to say something about scheduling conflicts, and political pressures, but Jaehyun opts to stare at Sicheng instead of listening to their thinly veiled excuses.

“After all he has done and all he has improved, you’re gonna pull him out?" Jaehyun asks in the most acerbic tone anyone present has heard him use. "Just when he’s gaining confidence?”   


“Jaehyun, it’s not that easy,” the manager placates, but Jaehyun is furious and quivering.

“Like hell it isn’t,” he says, ignoring the hand Doyoung is rubbing on his back in an attempt to soothe him.

“Jaehyun, let it be,” Sicheng says, looking up from his lap for the first time tonight. 

“Why aren’t you furious!” Jaehyun exclaims, hating the look of resignation in Sicheng’s face. 

“Because getting angry will not help any of us,” Sicheng replies calmly. “Besides, I knew this was coming, I wasn’t improving fast enough.”

At least three of their bandmates loudly and vocally protest Sicheng’s last sentence, before Jaehyun has a chance to open his mouth. And then he doesn’t want to, not when Sicheng is a sad lump of desolation, having seemingly accepted that  _ his self-perceived lackings _ are responsible for  _ this _ .

“I’m going for a walk,” Jaehyun announces in a voice that brokers no arguments, standing up and facing the room as a whole. “Don’t any of you dare come after me, not tonight.” And with that he is gone, unheeding of their managers shouting after him, or Johnny struggling to chase after him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“You’re back,” Sicheng’s tired voice greets him when Jaehyun slips into their room at the crack of dawn.

Jaehyun says nothing, opting to press Sicheng into the mattress and lose himself in all that’s Sicheng.

“I don’t wanna go back home,” Jaehyun whispers into Sicheng’s collarbone, after they’ve gone two rounds. “Going back would make this real. Going back would mean you’ll go away.”

“I’m sorry, baobei,” Sicheng sighs, hand soothingly stroking over the half-moons his nails left on Jaehyun’s back earlier. 

“You have nothing to be sorry about, pretty.” Jaehyun assures him, rubbing his side comfortingly. “You know they’ll ask us to stop mentioning our interactions with you?”

“Like Yixing sunbaenim with EXO,” Sicheng nods. “I figured.”

“Doesn’t mean for one second any of us will miss you any less,” Jaehyun promises loyally.

“I know,” Sicheng chuffs out a mirthless laugh. “I might though, stop responding in the group chat when you guys go places and have comebacks.” The  _ because it will sting _ is not said, but implied. 

“You ignore the group chat diligently already, I don’t think anyone would expect anything else,” Jaehyun snorts. “Just don’t ignore me when I message you.”

“Never,” Sicheng promises.

“Good,” Jaehyun sighs in relief, burrowing closer. “Tell me about this new unit?”

“You already know Kun ge, Ten ge and Xuxi,” Sicheng starts, voice gaining a bit of colour. “There’s three others who will be joining us, and my god they’re a riot!”

Jaehyun falls asleep to the sound of Sicheng whispering about his new bandmates and their already chaotic quirks, and prays that Sicheng doesn’t leave him behind as his path diverges away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read~  
> Let me know your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re a sleazeball,” Sicheng wrinkles his nose. “I don’t know why I put up with you,” 
> 
> “Because you adore me,” Jaehyun says, winking greasily.
> 
> I do, Sicheng almost says, but doesn't. Because, where did this thought even come from?

“You new bed sucks,” Sicheng says, dropping onto Jaehyun’s bed and taking off his WayV jacket. 

“It’s not broken in yet,” Jaehyun replies, rifling through the snacks Sicheng has brought back from China. “How are you settling into your new dorm?”

Sicheng shrugs, stifling a yawn behind his hand.  _ It is what it is _ .

They’re starting the new year in new and different dorms, with Sicheng occupying an apartment with the rest of his WayV members, and Jaehyun occupying one of the two NCT 127 dorms with Yuta, Taeil, Mark and Jungwoo. Speaking of…

“Jungwoo says he texted you a couple weeks back but you never got back to him?” Jaehyun asks, studying a packet of bright yellow candies. “Lemon?”

Sicheng nods. “I have most of my chat notifications turned off. But I’ll drop him a line sometime this week.”

“He’ll be happy,” Jaehyun replies, popping a candy in his mouth. “Do you want some champagne? We have some left over in our fridge.”

“I’ll pass,” Sicheng says, ruffling his newly-dyed hair lightly. “I got drunk with Xuxi, Guanheng and Dejun the other night. I don’t think I have recovered from that particular experience yet.”

“Why?” Jaehyun asks wryly, settling against the wall and studying Sicheng’s profile in the light from his bedside lamp.

“Guanheng did high notes and Dejun rapped,” Sicheng shakes his head, a soft look on his face. “Or at least they believed they did. And then Dejun tried swimming on the ground while Guanheng sobbed over Nemo, and Xuxi belly-danced on the side because he wanted to be Shakira. I’m only glad Yang was away for the night. It was  _ an experience _ .”

“I bet,” Jaehyun snorts, laughing at both the story and Sicheng's traumatised expression. 

“You already seem very fond of them,” he carefully adds after a while.

“I am,” Sicheng nods his head, not even bothering to hide his fond smile. “They’re comfortable to get along with, and it’s easier to build rapport with people who understand my language.”

“But I’m still your favourite, right?” Jaehyun asks, joking but also not.

“Your position is on thin ice,” Sicheng quips in English before shifting into Korean again. “Kun ge cooks me food, and Yangyang laughs at all my jokes. They’re making their way up my favourites list.” 

“Your English has greatly improved,” Jaehyun smiles proudly.

“Ten ge helps a lot,” Sicheng says self-deprecatingly. “So does Guanheng, and most of the others.”

“I’m happy you’re happy,” Jaehyun says simply, because that’s all there is to it.

“I’d be happier if you shared your candy with me,” Sicheng commented, shaking his head when Jaehyun offered the bag of candies to him. 

"Oh?" Jaehyun arches an eyebrow, and then almost immediately his face shifts into a smug smirk when he notices Sicheng pointedly looking at his mouth.

“Thought you were done having sex for a lifetime,” Jaehyun teases, crawling up on his bed and shifting till he’s lying between Sicheng’s legs.

“You have to admit, we were going overboard with it during our last days together,” Sicheng comments, wrapping a leg around Jaehyun’s waist and pulling him closer.

  
  
  
  
  


And it’s true, they had been making out borderline recklessly the few weeks after Sicheng’s upcoming departure was announced and before their dorm assignments changed. 

Almost every single time they found themselves alone together for any given time, either Jaehyun would shove his hand down Sicheng’s trousers and capture his lips in a searing kiss, or Sicheng would drop to his knees and take Jaehyun into his mouth until he unravelled completely. And of course there was the sex. 

Sicheng is ashamed to say he succumbed to Jaehyun’s dirty-talking and on multiple occasions had sex in his dorm bed, biting his lips to stop any sound from escaping as Jaehyun pounded into him, relentlessly panting against the nape of his neck. 

Jaehyun had been frenzied. Anytime spent near Sicheng not touching him seemed like an ordeal, and orchestrating ways to get them alone and together - not really a hard task, as everyone was giving them space together since Jaehyun’s outburst - became his mission for the weeks in transition. 

By the end of it, despite multiple orgasms per day, both Jaehyun and Sicheng were exhausted, and when Sicheng had hissed that Jaehyun was not allowed to come within 5 metres of him for the foreseeable future, Jaehyun had nodded in complete understanding. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yet here they were, 3 weeks of Jaehyun settling into his new dorm and the first night of Sicheng being back from the workshop in China later, and already entangled in each other.

“I missed you lots,” Jaehyun says softly, rubbing his nose against Sicheng’s. 

“Missed me or missed this?” Sicheng teases, rolling his hips against Jaehyun’s.

“This, too. But mostly you in general,” Jaehyun sighs, dropping his head into the crook of Sicheng’s neck. "None of the others are half as funny as you or get me the way you do."

“Missed you too,” Sicheng says, coaxing Jaehyun’s head up and capturing his lips in a kiss that reeks of affection. "I missed you so much."

Jaehyun tongues his lemon-flavoured candy into Sicheng’s mouth, and they take turns sharing it until their tongues are stained yellow and their hearts satisfied.

They whisper stories late into the night, and go to sleep tangled together in Jaehyun’s bedsheets. 

By the time Jaehyun wakes up, Sicheng is gone for his morning run with his Kun ge, and Jaehyun is only left with the stale taste of sour candy lining his mouth to remind him that Sicheng had walked between their dorms way after midnight and slipped into his room to gift him candies he'll no longer be able to eat without thinking of the plush warmth of Sicheng’s mouth.

  
  
  
  
  


“So your birthday is upcoming,” Sicheng says nonchalantly, one fine evening when they are sharing hotpot in a no-name family-run shop a few blocks away from their dorms. 

“Valentine’s Day,” Jaehyun nods, casually stirring at the boiling pot in front of him.

“What do you want, as a gift?” Sicheng asks, resting his chin on his arm.

“Aren’t you supposed to surprise me or something?” Jaehyun inquires, arching an eyebrow.

“More efficient to ask,” Sicheng shrugs. “I’ll be too busy with our comeback to spend time shopping.”

“I’ll savour anything from you, so don’t sweat it,” Jaehyun says easily. “But if you want to give something, birthday sex sounds awesome.”

“You’re a sleazeball,” Sicheng wrinkles his nose. “I don’t know why I put up with you,” he adds, dropping a chunk of cooked meat on Jaehyun’s rice bowl.

“Because you adore me,” Jaehyun says, winking greasily.

_ I do _ , Sicheng almost says, but doesn’t. Because where did this thought even come from, and why is it making him palpilate? He instead opts to roll his eyes and shoot Jaehyun the bird. 

Jaehyun laughs, sliding his leg across the space between them until he can hook his foot around Sicheng’s ankle, and they continue to banter as they enjoy their increasingly rare time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We weren’t supposed to grow feelings. Our thing was only about getting off steam, and experimenting,” Sicheng rambles. “Except I had to go and grow feelings, and now I can’t face him. This is a mess,” he sighs, brushing a hand through his hair.

“So you and Jaehyun, huh?” Ten starts, effortlessly sliding down into a full split.

Sicheng turns towards him so fast he almost gets whiplash. “What?” he bites out, standing stock still.

“You know,” Ten continues, wiggling his eyebrows and waving his hand meaningfully.

“No, I don’t,” Sicheng says, mind racing. Ten and him practicing stretches together is nothing out of the norm, neither is the two of them sharing stories and talking about everything and anything. But the look in Ten’s eyes as he’s observing Sicheng’s reaction, the carefully crafted nonchalance with which he’s talking is definitely out of the ordinary, and it puts Sicheng on guard.

“Winwin,” Ten drawls.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sicheng says, trying to play dumb. It doesn’t work, Ten rolls his eyes.

“I saw you two kiss once, you know,” Ten shrugs. “A year and a few months back, I think? When we were still dorming with the 127s.”

“Oh,” Sicheng deflates, now resigned to his fate. “And you never said a word?”

“Wasn’t my place,” Ten says. 

“Why are you bringing it up now?” Sicheng asks, dropping to the floor and crossing his legs at his ankles, posture rigid with tension.

“Because you went from sneaking out twice a week to almost every other night nowadays,” Ten rolls his eyes. “Even Yangyang has noticed. Everyone’s speculating.”

“So, I should expect Kun ge to corner me, then?” Sicheng guesses, knowing the natural outcome of any discussion that alludes to  _ everyone  _ speculating.

“Probably,” Ten nods. “But that’s not why I’m bringing this up now.”

“Then why?” Sicheng asks, genuinely curious.

“Because you’ve been looking sad ever since Renjun dropped by for a sleepover and mentioned Jaehyun turned down his co-MC who asked him out,” Ten explains. “And you haven’t sneaked out once in the 10 days since then.”

“For someone who’s not my roommate, you sure keep a keen track of my sneak-out schedules,” Sicheng says dryly.

“What can I say, you’re important to me,” Ten shrugs nonchalantly, as if his proclamation of affection doesn’t warm Sicheng’s heart from the inside out.

“And you hella suck at deflecting,” Ten continues. “Why’d you stop going over?” he asks, prodding Sicheng with a leg.

Sicheng sighs, looking down at his lap and wondering how to best explain.

Ten watches him deliberate for a few minutes before he interrupts. “You know you can tell me anything, right? Anything. And I won’t judge.”

“I know, and I love you for it,” Sicheng says automatically, because it’s true.  _ Ten is one of the most compassionate and caring people he knows. _ “It’s just a little difficult to explain.”

“Try me,” Ten quips, folding his legs in front of him, mimicking Sicheng’s stance.

“So it all started when I propositioned him, and then we started doing umm, physical things,” Sicheng starts, fidgeting in his spot. 

“ _ You _ propositioned  _ him _ ?” Ten arches his eyebrows in surprise. “Jung Jaehyun better know he’s one lucky motherfucker.”

“What?” Sicheng deadpans, but Ten shakes his head, gesturing for him to continue.

“Right,” Sicheng continues. “We kinda have been sort of fooling around for almost two years.”

“But?” Ten pushes, noticing Sicheng’s pause.

“I have grown feelings for him, I think?” Sicheng groans. 

“You think?” Ten asks, arching an eyebrow.

“I keep having  _ these thoughts  _ when he smiles at me or does something stupidly cheesy. Normally it would make me cringe, but now it makes me mushy. It’s confusing. I don’t know what to do about it. And I don’t want to make things weird between us. He’s my best friend above all,” Sicheng explains.

“If he’s your best friend - which by the way is an insult to my existence - and you guys are shagging, why not tell him about your feelings?” 

“Because we weren’t supposed to grow feelings. Our thing was only about getting off steam, and experimenting. That’s what we agreed on,” Sicheng rambles. “Except I had to go and grow feelings, and now I can’t face him. This is a mess,” he sighs, brushing a hand through his hair.

“I think you’re making this a bigger deal than it needs to be,” Ten says bluntly. “I understand that you’re careful and cautious, especially when it comes to the matters of your heart. But trust him. If he’s deserving enough to be your best friend, he won’t take it the wrong way. Who knows, he might return your feelings too?”

“That would be too much to hope for,” Sicheng scratches at his arm self-consciously. “And I don’t wanna ruin our friendship.”

“So you chose avoiding him as your best choice of action?” Ten gapes in disbelief. 

“I’m only avoiding him until I can repress my feelings. Once I can face him again, I’ll be fine,” Sicheng nods determinedly, as if trying to convince himself.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Ten scoffs. “This will never work. Baby, you love with your whole heart. There’s no way you can repress your feelings.”

“I’m still gonna try,” Sicheng says adamantly. 

“In that case, I’m gonna save my  _ I told you _ so for when you finally realise what a stupid idea this is,” Ten shakes his head, already seeing the scenario play out in his head. 

“Noted,” Sicheng nods. “Stretch now?” he asks, aiming for a distraction.

“Stretch now,” Ten agrees amiably, and the duo start their stretching session, which doubles as a flexibility-off.

  
  
  
  
  


“Heard Jaehyun got asked out by another idol today,” Ten singsongs in Sicheng’s ear, traipsing into the room and directly dropping into the couch beside him.

“Is that so?” Sicheng asks, barely keeping his face from twitching.

“She’s very pretty, or that’s what Johnny tells me,” Ten supplies, studying Sicheng’s face carefully. “Popular too.”

“And why are you telling me this, other than to throw salt on my open wounds?” Sicheng asks, looking up from his phone for the first time since Ten has made his entrance.

“Because Jaehyun thanked her and politely sent her on her way with a rejection, you egg!” Ten hisses, smacking his forearm. “Johnny says Jaehyun was far more invested in texting someone on his phone than paying attention to someone confessing to him, and I’ll bet you two have been texting all day.”

“How’d you figure?” Sicheng asks, rubbing at his arm.

“Because you’ve been smiling at your phone all morning,” Ten says. “You’ve also started to sneak out again.”

“Oh,” Sicheng says, looking down at his lap (and phone, where he's still texting with Jaehyun).

“Is that all you have to say? Oh?” Ten asks.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Thank you, for starters?” Ten prompts. “For making you realise Jaehyun is more invested in talking to you than heeding to confessions by other pretty people?”

“Did you just indirectly call me pretty?” Sicheng asks, tilting his head.

“Is that all you took out of that statement, Win?” Ten asks incredulously. “Or are you playing dumb again?”

“I’m not playing dumb. I’m his best friend,” Sicheng shakes his head. “Of course he’d pay attention to me.”

“Oh sweet Jesus, Joseph and Mary, give me strength!” Ten groans, throwing his hands up. “Please don’t tell me you’re still stuck on that repression crap.”

“It’s not crap if it’s working,” Sicheng mutters stubbornly.

“Right,” Ten sighs. “And denial is just a river. Gotcha.”

“What?” Sicheng says, at the same time that Kun appears on the doorway. 

“What are you two whispering about? It better not be my new hair colour,” Kun warns.

“You look like an angel, gege!” Sicheng praises the same time as Ten drawls, “You kinda look like a wilted cabbage.”

Needless to say, all hell breaks loose with Ten and Kun’s ensuing bickering attracting everyone else to come running and join in on the fun. Sicheng happily goes back to his phone, giving a play-by-play update to Jaehyun and repressing the seeds of possibilities Ten has planted in his head. 

He’ll be fine, Sicheng thinks to himself. They were best friends before anything else, and there’s no reason he can’t go back to feeling only best-friend feelings for Jaehyun, with enough time and effort. He’ll be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Ten knows, but is anyone surprised? :p If anyone from 127 were to find out, who would you guess it to be? let me know~
> 
> and as always, thank you for reading! i hope you liked this update~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost routine, they way they meet up - in Jaehyun’s room - kiss for a while and fall in bed. But Jaehyun wants something different tonight. He wants...
> 
> “What’s wrong?” Sicheng asks, studying him curiously.
> 
> “Nothing’s wrong,” Jaehyun shakes his head. “I have a proposition for you, and you may say no if you want.”

He’s not fine, Sicheng muses, drowning his third glass of wine, and pointedly ignoring Xuxi and Dejun’s concerned looks.

Wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin, Sicheng places the glass in front of him, before closing his eyes and tilting his head heavenwards. He can almost feel Xuxi and Dejun exchange worried looks, even with his eyes shut.

After a while, one of them decides to prod his leg with their shoe. 

“What?” Sicheng asks, slowly blinking his eyes open.

“Sicheng ge, you okay?” Dejun enquires timidly, shuffling his chair closer.

“Peachy,” Sicheng replies, looking for a passing waiter to score his next glass of the night, which should not be a problem as there’s alcohol circulating aplenty.

  
  
  
  
  


They’re out attending the wedding reception party of one of NCT’s managers. The whole NCT ensemble is here, even including the Dreamies, and all of them are happily taking selfies and mingling, glad to banter together in a safe (camera-free) environment after so long. 

Normally, Sicheng would have been making his rounds and trading stories with his many hyungs and dongsaengs, but Jung _freaking_ Jaehyun had decided to come to the wedding decked in a suit with suspenders and wearing his hair slicked back - which had resulted in Sicheng downing his first glass of wine before the groom and bride even had the chance to exchange vows.

And then, Jaehyun had began attracting attention from a swarm of eligible-aged women (and several ahjummas) all vying for a chance to dance with him, causing amused titters and teasing comments to erupt in their entourage, which had made his ears turn blush pink - leading to Sicheng gulping down drink number two.

And if that had not been enough, of all things, Jaehyun had the audacity to take a bathroom break only to send a full-length selfie to Sicheng. Not only was the suspenders blatantly displayed, but Jaehyun had broken out smoldering eyes and a lip bite, all of which he had the audacity to send to Sicheng with the words  _ Tell me I look good _ .   


Sicheng is only human, and unable to process this sober. Hence drink number 3, and with it the loss of Sicheng’s grasp on reality.

  
  
  
  
  


“You don’t exactly look peachy,” Xuxi says carefully, breaking into Sicheng’s reverie. “Should I get Kun ge or Ten ge?”

“Absolutely not!” Sicheng says hastily, because if either of his geges showed up and displayed an ounce of their usual concern for him, he might blurt out the messy truth. “I’m just thirsty, and the wine seemed the best option.”

“No ge,” Dejun cutely shakes his head. “Wine is never the best option when you’re thirsty, let me get you some water.” And with that Dejun disappears, possibly to hunt down a glass of water for him.

Xuxi stays beside him, studying Sicheng with barely concealed concern.

“I’m fine,” Sicheng tells Xuxi, turning to face his roommate. “You should go mingle.”

“I can see the others anytime,” Xuxi says flippantly. “I’d rather be with you right now.”

“Thanks, Xuxi,” Sicheng replies, squeezing the round of his shoulder appreciatively. “You’re the best.”

“You’re drunk,” Xuxi laughs aloud, baring his teeth in a charming grin.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate you for being so kind and reliable,” Sicheng pouts."I do, you know. Appreciate you."  


"Alright," Xuxi shakes his head. "I'll take it. I'm kind and reliable. Happy?"

“Very," Sicheng nods seriously, or as seriously as one can nod while tipsy. "Hey, speaking of reliable, do you think I could use your shoulders for a mini-nap? The wine is getting to my head, and I want to be awake to appreciate Taeil hyung singing during the couple's first dance.” 

“Of course,  _ baby ge _ ,” Xuxi snorts, but drifts his chair closer, allowing for Sicheng to lean against him comfortably. "I'll wake you before the song."  


Humming appreciatively, Sicheng bands a hand around Xuxi's middle before leaning closer and dozing off, and Xuxi takes out his phone to pass some time by scrolling through his Instagram feed.

_ Later, when Taeyong drops by their table, Jaehyun and Doyoung in tow, Xuxi instinctively shushes them, gesturing to the sleeping Sicheng resting against him.  _

_ Taeyong and Doyoung nod and walk away immediately, but Jaehyun lingers for a minute, taking in the hand Xuxi has laid protectively around the sleeping Sicheng’s shoulder, and the way Sicheng has smushed his face into his roommate's neck. Jaehyun only leaves upon feeling Xuxi’s inquisitive stare fixed on his face, taking quick note of the trio of empty wine glasses lounged in front of Sicheng. _

  
  
  
  
  


“You looked great today,” Jaehyun says, brushing a strand of hair off Sicheng’s forehead before going back to kissing his neck. “Sexy.”

“You did too,” Sicheng sighs happily, arching his neck and tilting his head backwards. “So great.”

“I’m guessing you liked the suspenders?” Jaehyun snorts, because indeed, when he’d hit up Sicheng for a booty call, Sicheng had demanded that he wear the suspenders when they got together.

“It’s really hot,” Sicheng says reverently, brushing a hand down one suspender until his fingers dip into Jaehyun’s trousers. “But you look equally hot with or without them.”

“Careful, you might give me an ego,” Jaehyun chuckles in a low voice, pressing closer to Sicheng and slowly walking him backwards towards his bed.

Sicheng says nothing, pliantly dropping to the bed and beginning to undress, like its routine with them. 

And in a way it  _ is _ routine. 

They meet up - in Jaehyun’s room - kiss for a while and fall in bed together till Sicheng has to leave. But Jaehyun wants, almost craves, something different tonight. He wants...

“What’s wrong?” Sicheng asks, looking at an immobile and still mostly-dressed Jaehyun standing at the foot of his bed.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Jaehyun shakes his head, taking off his shirt and slowly starting to unzip his trousers. “I have a proposition for you, and you may say no if you want.”

“What is it?” Sicheng asks, scooting up on the bed when Jaehyun sits down in front of him.

“I want you to fuck me tonight.”

And surely Sicheng must have misheard because there’s no way Jaehyun said  _ that _ . Right?  _ Right? _

“What?” Sicheng asks, focusing careful attention on Jaehyun’s face.

“I want you to fuck me, don’t you wanna?” Jaehyun asks, looking flustered. 

“Of course I wanna,” Sicheng almost yells. “But why?”

“Why not?” Jaehyun returns.

“That’s such a stupid answer,” Sicheng mutters, and Jaehyun hears him _because of course he does_.

“In that case, because I want you to?” Jaehyun shrugs, still nonchalant. “You always feel like heaven when I’m inside you, and I’ve been wondering for a while how it might feel, the other way around.”

“Oh,” Sicheng says, looking down into his lap and just blinking, hoping he’s not dreaming.

“If you’re uncomfortable, we can skip and do what we usually do,” Jaehyun offers neutrally after a while.

“No, no,” Sicheng shakes his head. “I wanna. Fuck you, that is.”

“Then?”

“I just don’t wanna hurt you, or disappoint your expectations, I guess.” Sicheng shrugs, feeling a blush work its way up his neck.

“You could never disappoint me, I trust you,” Jaehyun smiles at him, despite the twin blush staining his ears. “And don’t worry about hurting me, I’ve already prepped myself before you showed up.”

“You  _ prepped  _ yourself?” Sicheng asks faintly, because _ what is happening? _

“I was curious,” Jaehyun grins cheekily, and dear gods it makes Sicheng want to bite his stupid dimple. "And I have been doing a bit of research."

“So you’re sure you want this?” Sicheng asks, just to be sure.

“I want you,” Jaehyun replies, crowding into Sicheng’s space and capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. 

“I need you,” he whispers, smiling into the kiss when Sicheng’s hands pull him closer by the hips.

“I trust you,” he gasps, when Sicheng rolls him onto his back and nudges his feet apart, one hand caressing the dimple denting the taper of his waist.

  
  
  
  


Later, when they’re sated and Jaehyun has dozed into a nap, his head resting on Sicheng’s chest and ear pressed against his racing heart, Sicheng reflects on what had transpired.

Jaehyun, who had been adamant on topping, from the very first time they’d had sex, had voluntarily asked for Sicheng to fuck him. 

And god,  _ what an experience it had been _ . Sicheng thinks that the whiny moans Jaehyun has gasped out right before releasing would remain tattooed onto his mind for his lifetime. 

Sicheng had kissed him through his release partially in a bid to smother his whines and partially because he could, and kept kissing him until Jaehyun had fallen asleep, wrapped in Sicheng’s trembling arms.

And now, Sicheng felt his world crashing around him. 

Jaehyun had trusted Sicheng, trusted him to stick to their terms, had trusted him to try out so many things, had trusted him to fuck him. And Sicheng had…

...gone ahead and fallen in love with him.   


_ Shit! Sicheng is in love with Jaehyun _ . Why had he not realised this sooner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> See you again in a few days~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There's been a request. From our glorious leader and three of your dormmates who have elected to remain anonymous,” Doyoung says primly. “Stop being so fucking miserable, you’re dampening our style.”
> 
> “Fuck you, we are all lame ass losers who have no style,” Jaehyun retorts automatically, before pausing. “What do you mean by dampening our style?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last update before the year ends~ hope you enjoy!

Jaehyun has definitely heard of this before. 

He could arguably say he has seen it in action. 

But never in his wildest dream had he thought that there would come a day when he would be at the receiving end of the phenomenon known as being absolutely ignored by Dong Sicheng.

And yet here he is, refreshing his phone for the umpteenth time that day, looking for a text from his best friend. 

_ It had started the day after Jaehyun had asked Sicheng to fuck him.  _

_ Sicheng had fucked him, had done a phenomenal job at turning his brains into mush, and had left Jaehyun looking forward for more of similar sexy times to come. And the next morning, Sicheng had declined Jaehyun’s offer of breakfast and coffee together, and slipped away after placing a kiss on the scrunch of Jaehyun’s nose. _

And for the five days since that morning, Sicheng had gone radio silent, not once calling Jaehyun, not once texting him,  hell not even reading Jaehyun’s texts to him. 

Jaehyun is confused, to say the least.

Sicheng had seemed like he’d enjoyed fucking Jaehyun, he had kissed him asleep and cuddled with Jaehyun afterwards, and even the next morning, when Jaehyun had burrowed into his side after waking up, Sicheng had indulged his clinginess and pressed a peck on his forehead.

And yet, here Jaehyun is, being treated to radio silence from his best friend, and unaware of why.

  
  
  
  
  


“Careful, you might give yourself an aneurysm with all the thinking you’re doing,” Doyoung casually says, sauntering into the kitchen where Jaehyun is studying the dredges of his coffee cup like it holds the answers to the universe.

“You don’t even dorm here,” Jaehyun greets him, if only to be obnoxious about it.

“Well done, Sherlock, for realising I don’t live in this particular pigsty. And thank god for that,” Doyoung says, wrinkling his nose as he surveys the state of affairs - cloth piles on the floor, wine glass piles on the sink - of the 10th floor dorm. 

“Well then, what brings you here?” Jaehyun asks, brushing hair out of his eyes.

“A request and a favour, in that order,” Doyoung says primly. “Request, first.”

Jaehyun nods, to acknowledge he’s paying attention.

“Request. From our glorious leader and three of your dormmates who have elected to remain anonymous,” he pauses to steeple his hands in front of him on the table before continuing. “Stop being so fucking miserable, you’re dampening our style.”

“Fuck you, we are all lame ass losers who have no style,” Jaehyun retorts automatically, before pausing. “What do you mean by dampening our style?”

“Your sad vibes over the past few days are interfering with their mental wellbeing. They’re concerned about you, or something,” Doyoung says, as if he’s not the most concerned out of them. “What happened? Why do you look so unhappy?” he asks in a far softer voice than the brusque tone he had been using.

“I,” Jaehyun starts before sighing. 

Doyoung, despite being the most sarcastic person in their group, was boundlessly kind and he cared a great deal about Jaehyun, and  honestly? Jaehyun could use some advice at this point .

“I think I messed up, but I don’t know how, and so I don’t know how to right things,” he explains, trying to be deliberately vague.

“Girl troubles?” Doyoung says, before immediately shaking his head. “No, I don’t think so. Boy troubles?”

“Yes,” Jaehyun says unflinchingly, staring down his hyung.

“I’m not judging,” Doyoung says placatingly. “It’s just, you turning down all those female idols trying to date you makes so much sense right now. What boy is giving you trouble?”

“I...it’s not important,” Jaehyun says quickly. “And no, that’s not an invitation for you to guess.”

“If you say so,” Doyoung says thoughtfully, as if jumping to his own conclusions. “So you realised you have a crush on a boy and now you’re sad?”

“It;s not about a crush,” Jaehyun says, shaking his head before reconsidering. “You know what, it kinda is. But that’s a secondary issue.”

“Then what’s the main issue?” Doyoung prods.

“We were doing fine, and suddenly he won’t talk to me anymore,” Jaehyun sighs. “And I don’t know why.”

“Well, what did you do to make him avoid you?” 

“Why did you jump to the conclusion I’m at fault?” Jaehyun frowns.

“Because you’re the one being ignored, dumbass,” Doyoung rolls his eyes.

“I think I might have made him uncomfortable with something I did,” Jaehyun says pensively. “Well, something  we did, that was born out of my suggestion.”

“If it was something that you guys mutually agreed to do, I don’t see how you’re at fault,” Doyoung shrugs.

“What if he regrets it?” Jaehyun asks, nervously biting his lip. “He’s really important to me hyung, I don’t want to lose him over something like this.”

“This does sound far beyond a boy crush, I’m not gonna lie,” Doyoung hums contemplatively, looking at Jaehyun’s face in an almost calculating manner. “If you don’t wanna lose him, then think about ways you can fix things. Talk to him.”

“I’ve been trying, and he’s been ignoring me,” Jaehyun sighs. Saying anymore would give away his ruse, and Doyoung was sharp as a tack.

“Maybe he needs to sort through feelings?” Doyoung offers. 

”Listen,” he holds up a hand when Jaehyun shakes his head. “Just because you don’t have a crush on him doesn’t mean he can’t crush on you.” 

“That’s preposterous,” Jaehyun scoffs. “He can’t have a crush on me, not when he’s  him , and I’m  me .”

“I’m far too sober for this conversation,” Doyoung sighs. “But you’re inherently likeable. So, if he’s avoiding you just because, he’s a douchebag and you deserve better. But if he’s avoiding you because he’s dealing with feelings, allow him time and space. Don’t discount that possibility. Okay?”

“He’s not a douchebag. He’s the furthest thing from a douchebag,” Jaehyun says loyally, because  come on . “But I don’t think he likes me that way, because if he did…,” he trails off, looking down.

“If he did?” Doyoung prompts when Jaehyun remains mute for a good five minutes.

“That would be quite  something ,” Jaehyun says evasively, never truly having considered this possibility.  Could Sicheng really?

  
  
  
  
  


“Well, I’ll leave you with that thought then,” Doyoung quips, standing up and shoving his hands in his pocket. 

“Thanks hyung, that helped. A lot,” Jaehyun says genuinely, thankful for his former roommate.

“Anytime, kiddo,” Doyoung snarks, shooting him finger guns. “I’ll show myself out and breathe in some unpolluted air.”

“Didn’t you drop by for 2 things?” Jaehyun reminds him. “Something about a favour?”

“Right!” Doyoung snaps his finger, suddenly taking out his phone and viewing the time. “You should take out the trash now.”

Jaehyun blinks. “What?”

“Take out the trash, right this minute. All the way to the compost bin at the end of our block,” Doyoung explains patiently.

“Why?” Jaehyun asks, because this seems weird.

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out!” Doyoung singsongs, his lips rearranging in a smirk. “You know what though, suddenly it all makes sense to me.  Huh .”

“I’m confused,” Jaehyun replies, because he really is.

“Don’t worry, you’ll find out soon enough, and we’ll talk about it sometime,” Doyoung chuckles. “But take the trash out now!”

“Okay, I will,” Jaehyun huffs, but gets up obediently. He slips on a hoodie but retains his sweatpants as he trudges to the elevator, nose scrunched and hands armed with the sealed trash bag. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think~  
> P.S. Next update will be coming your way quite soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know,” Jaehyun says, coming to a realisation.
> 
> “Yes,” Ten nods. 
> 
> “What happened to not telling anyone else?” Jaehyun asks, feeling slightly bitter, because wasn’t non-disclosure their first rule? And more importantly, why was Sicheng talking to Ten about them?

Jaehyun is slouching his way to the bins when he bumps into…

“Ten hyung! What are you doing dressed like this out in the cold?” Jaehyun asks, greeting his hyung, who is only dressed in a sleeveless tee and shorts this cold evening.

“What took you so long? I thought I was gonna freeze by the time you showed up," Ten hisses at him, bouncing on his feet.

“What?” Jaehyun asks dumbly, wondering if he’d made plans to rendezvous with Ten and forgotten.  _ Highly unlikely. _

"No time to explain, take her!” he says, unceremoniously wrapping the leash of WayV’s dog around Jaehyun’s wrist.

“I don’t understand?” Jaehyun says, unable to compute.

“Bella needs to be walked every night, and you should do it tonight,” Ten explains, craning his neck to look at the direction of the WayV dorms - now only one building away.

“I know you think this clarifies things, but I’m still lost,” Jaehyun says, smiling at Bella in a bid to make a good first impression. 

“I was supposed to walk Bella, but I’m not dressed for the weather, so I called another of my dormmates to walk her instead. And I think you should go with them,” Ten replies hastily, saying the first sentence in Korean but slipping into English for the second.

“Winwin,” Jaehyun breathes, feeling a peculiar mixture of excitement and nervousness spread through his body.

“Bingo!” Ten says, still looking towards his dorm.

“Why are you doing this?” Jaehyun asks, wondering what Ten stood to gain out of this.

“Win’s been out of sorts for the past few days, and I love him too much to let him go on the way he has been doing,” Ten sighs. 

Jaehyun frowns to himself, because why does it feel like…

“You _know_ ,” Jaehyun says, coming to a realisation.

“Yes,” Ten nods. “I guessed most of it, and he confirmed the rest.”

“What happened to not telling anyone else?” Jaehyun asks, feeling slightly bitter, because _wasn’t non-disclosure their first rule?_ And more importantly, why was Sicheng talking to Ten about  _ them _ ?

“Kun hosted a family meeting aka interrogation session, after Win visited you a few days back,” Ten shakes his head. “His series of frequent midnight disappearances made everyone suspicious, and Kun is scarily singleminded when he wants to figure out something. It wasn’t pretty.” 

“Oh,” Jaehyun says, wondering if he had imagined Xiaojun and Yangyang looking at him for an overlong second when they’d bumped into each other at the practice rooms earlier, or if they had actually been staring at him. “So, everyone knows?”

“Not really, Win didn’t give a name or details. He talked more about his feelings,” Ten snorts.

“His feelings?” Jaehyun asks, breath hanging on the precipice of anticipation. “And what may that be?”

“That he’s more afraid to hope than your average person, but his heart wants what he thinks he cannot have,” Ten says evasively, waving his hand around. 

“His heart wants what it cannot have?” Jaehyun parrots, eyebrows crinkling in a frown. “Wait, what does he want that he’s afraid to hope for?”

“You’re the one who’s been sleeping with my homeboy for 2 years, why don’t you tell me?” Ten asks, leveling Jaehyun with a glare.

“We haven’t been  _ sleeping together _ for that long,” Jaehyun says weakly, still trying to compute. “Wait, are you saying that he  _ wants _ -”

“Oh look, Sicheng!” Ten interrupts, waving a hand broadly to attract attention from Sicheng who’s bounding down the stairs. “Win! Over here!”

“Hyung, does he want  _ me _ ?  _ Me _ ?” Jaehyun asks urgently, hissing below his breath.

“You can’t be oblivious to not have realised it by now,” Ten drawls, still waving at Sicheng, who has now come to a standstill at spotting Jaehyun standing beside Ten, Bella at their feet rearing to run to Sicheng.

“Oh my god,” Jaehyun gasps, suddenly feeling faint. “What the fuck?”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Ten asks, looking highly offended.

“You’re misunderstanding me,” Jaehyun says hastily, eyes flickering between Ten and Sicheng, who is slowly making his way towards them. “I just can’t believe that he could feel like that for me. There were moments sometimes, but I never thought...hyung, you _have to_ believe me. I feel so much, may be too much for him, and to think he thinks he can’t have me it’s ridiculous.”

“Oh, I believe you,” Ten replies lowly. “Johnny told me of the outburst you had when WayV was announced. And we saw how you two were behaving when you returned. That didn’t seem very bro-like to him. Or me. Or anyone with functional eyes and a brain, probably.”

“Jesus,” Jaehyun says, shaking his head in disbelief. “Why’s he avoiding me, then?”

“Because he thinks he has no chance with you, you egg,” Ten hisses. “How are you both so emotionally constipated? Never mind. Have your existential crisis later, he’s almost here.”

And indeed, not 2 seconds later, Sicheng walks into earshot, arms crossed in front of his chest and a troubled look on his handsome face.

“Hey,” he greets in a small voice, nodding jerkily at Jaehyun before crouching down to pat Bella’s head.

“Hey,” Jaehyun says faintly, trying to repress his usual reaction - aka popping a boner - at seeing Sicheng planted on his knees before him. “I was taking out trash, and bumped into Ten hyung,” he rambles unsurely.

“And I’m so underdressed for the weather, so I was waiting for you to arrive and take our princess for a walk,” Ten says chirpily, before snapping his fingers. “Oh I know, why don’t the two of you take Bella for a walk together?”

“How convenient,” Sicheng says, rolling his eyes and standing up.

“Welp, I should head inside,” Ten makes an act of shivering, eyes slyly studying Jaehyun and Sicheng, both of whom look their own brand of uncomfortable. “You guys go ahead, and take it easy, yeah?” 

“Leave,” Sicheng says, pushing Ten towards their dorm, and snorting when Ten takes the opportunity to catwalk away. 

“You don’t have to walk with me,” Sicheng says, after Ten has disappeared. “You can get rid of the trash and leave,” he says, coming closer and gently unwrapping Bella’s leash from around Jaehyun’s wrist.

“I want to go with you,” Jaehyun blurts out, gently laying his hand over Sicheng’s wrist. “A walk sounds rather nice. And I’ve yet to properly play with Bella.”

“Okay,” Sicheng says, taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders before meeting Jaehyun’s eyes. “In that case, shall we start?”

Jaehyun only nods, his mind still a smorgasbord of thoughts, and his heart set on following Sicheng anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed this update~


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How have you been these days?” Jaehyun asks finally.
> 
> “Tired mostly,” Sicheng sighs softly. “Been doing a bit of thinking.”
> 
> “What have you been thinking about?” Jaehyun asks with bated breath.
> 
> Sicheng shakes his head. “I’ll tell you when I’ve sorted through my thoughts."

The walk starts out awkward, with stilted silence wrapping around Jaehyun and Winwin as they make their way down the block, Jaehyun still dutifully carrying the trash bag and Bella happily traipsing between them.

Jaehyun tries to think up topics of conversation, noting the way Sicheng’s eyes dart towards him every few seconds, and he hates feeling so awkward.  _ It’s Sicheng, the lemon to his orange, and this should not be so difficult! _

Mind resolved, Jaehyun dumps the trash bag in the right recycling bin, and turns around to face Sicheng.

“I was-,” Jaehyun starts the same time as Sicheng blurts out “I am-”.

They blink, staring at each other, before Sicheng snorts. Jaehyun shakes his head, and joins him in laughter, and insists that Sicheng goes first.

“I was just gonna say that I am sorry. For being so unresponsive these last days. I know you must have been concerned,” Sicheng says, looking so rueful that Jaehyun doesn’t have the heart to call him on it like he was planning to do.

“That’s okay. Ten hyung mentioned your practices have been running quite late these days so I figured you were too exhausted to reply,” Jaehyun lies nonchalantly, giving him an out. “How have you been these days?”

“Tired mostly,” Sicheng sighs softly. “Been doing a bit of thinking.”

“What have you been thinking about?” Jaehyun asks with bated breath.

Sicheng shakes his head. “I’ll tell you when I’ve sorted through my thoughts. You said you wanted to play with Bella?” Sicheng diverts.

“She looks precious,” Jaehyun comments, looking down at the dog who does indeed look well-cared for. “Whose idea was the sweater?” he asks, jutting his chin to gesture at the pale pink sweater someone put on Bella.

“Dejun,” Sicheng rolls his eyes. “Although, most of us have already bought our princess new clothes by now. She’s spoiled rotten. Do you wanna hold her?” he offers.

“Now?” Jaehyun asks, discreetly wiping his hands on his trousers. 

“I usually hold her when we cross the street,” Sicheng explains, as they approach the crossroads. “And then remove her leash at the dog enclosure at the park, and let her run around.”

“Okay,” Jaehyun nods. “Show me how to hold her. I want to make a good impression.”

“She’s just a dog, Jaehyun,” Sicheng shakes his head, picking up Bella and gesturing for Jaehyun to hold his arms in a cradle formation.

“A dog that you adore? That you guys call your princess? I don’t wanna take chances,” Jaehyun counters, holding in his breath as Sicheng transfers the energetic bundle of fur into his arms, and quickly wraps Bella’s leash around his wrist. “Do I say hi?”

“You can hug her, but beware, she’s quite clingy,” Sicheng warns, stepping back to fondly stare at how carefully Jaehyun is cradling Bella.

“That’s fine, I’m clingy too. Aren’t I, Bella? Do you like your Jaehyunnie oppa, sweetheart?” Jaehyun coos softly, rubbing his nose against Bella’s snout and giggling when Bella licks at his face.

Sicheng laughs, insisting on taking a photo of the duo, and Jaehyun indulges him, squishing his face against Bella.

_ If that photo ends up the home screen of Sicheng’s phone, that's for him to know alone. _

  
  
  
  
  


Their good humour follows them all the way to the pet enclosure at the park, where Sicheng and Jaehyun lean against a fence and watch Bella run through the mini obstacle course placed in a corner of the enclosure. Silence surrounds them again, but this time, it’s comfortable instead of stale.

“We haven’t properly hung out in a while,” Jaehyun comments, inching closer.

“It has been a long time,” Sicheng nods, reciprocating.

“Between the schedules and the time spent making out, it’s been less of a priority, I suppose,” Jaehyun says dryly, smiling when Sicheng snorts. For a while they lapse into a silence, content with watching Bella play.

“This won’t do,” Jaehyun decrees after some time. “I demand we do outdoorsy things at least once every fortnight.”

“What do you have in mind?” Sicheng asks, turning to face him more fully.

“We can get food, or go on walks, maybe catch a late night movie,” Jaehyun suggests. “I’m good with anything, the rest is up to you.”

“Way to not put pressure on me to choose,” Sicheng rolls his eyes. “But I’d like that too. You can join me when it’s my turn to walk Bella if you’d like?”

“I will,” Jaehyun promises. “Just let me know the schedule.”

“Will do,” Sicheng says, turning to him with a soft smile. And it’s that smile that makes Jaehyun’s breath hitch, because it’s almost unfair how pretty Sicheng looks when his walls are down. And Jaehyun wants this, and so much more.

  
  
  
  
  


“Say, Sicheng,” Jaehyun starts casually. “Do you remember the conditions we had set when we’d started fooling around?”

Sicheng tilts his head as if sifting through old memories, before he states, “Something about not telling anyone, communicating if something is bothering us, and exclusivity, I think?”

“Sounds about right,” Jaehyun nods. “So, Ten hyung insinuated that he knows.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that,” Sicheng says, lowering his eyes to the ground. “He caught me off-guard and I couldn’t deny it.”

“It’s fine,” Jaehyun reassures. “I don’t mind him knowing," he pauses for a meaningful second before adding. "I don’t mind any of them knowing.”

“Oh,” Sicheng says, raising his eyes to meet Jaehyun’s, searching. 

“But you just violated one of our rules so you should be punished,” Jaehyun teases, bumping his shoulder against Sicheng.

“Should I be?” 

“Of course,” Jaehyun says.

“Then what would you deem an appropriate punishment?”

“How about,” Jaehyun pauses, making a show of pretending to think. “You give me kisses until I decide your crime has been sufficiently repented.”

“That sounds like too much power for you,” Sicheng banters.

“Do you not trust me?”

“Of course I do,” Sicheng says immediately.

“Good, then you can begin now,” Jaehyun replies, shifting closer and puckering his lips.

“Now?” Sicheng’s eyes bug, and he takes a quick step back. “But we’re out in the open, anyone could see and this could cause a scandal.”

“Fair point,” Jaehyun concedes, because  _ fuck ssassaengs, and fuck Dispatch and their lurking agents everywhere _ . “How about you hold my hand then? That's a non-suspicious skinship,” he says extending his hand and wiggling his fingers.

“You’re a non-suspicious skinship,” Sicheng mocks, but indulges Jaehyun anyway, by intertwining their fingers together.

“Hey did I tell you about how Yuta hyung and Mark almost burnt down our kitchen last week?”Jaehyun says suddenly, pulling Sicheng closer by their clasped hands.

Sicheng shakes his head, and Jaehyun grins, diving into the story. He’s relaying another inane story as Sicheng gathers Bella and clips on her leash, and they start their trek back to the dorms, hands still intertwined.

“And that’s why you should never play Monopoly against Jaemin,” Jaehyun finishes with a relish, his latest story ending as they walk back into their apartment compound.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Sicheng comments, smiling languidly.

“Is it already time for goodbye?” Jaehyun asks with a pout, not wanting their hangout to end.

“I should go up, Bella needs to eat, and so do I,” Sicheng relays, brushing his thumb over Jaehyun’s knuckles. 

“I really enjoyed spending time with you tonight,” Jaehyun says sincerely.

“Me too,” Sicheng smiles, eyes fluttering lightly. “I’ll let you know when I’m due to walk our princess again.”

“Yes please,” Jaehyun scrunches his nose, making a funny face down at Bella who’s sitting obediently at Sicheng’s ankles. He is pleasantly surprised when Sicheng uses the grip on their joined hands to pull him into a hug.

“Thank you,” Sicheng says, whispering the words against the crook of Jaehyun’s neck and fitting his free hand around Jaehyun’s waist.

Jaehyun shuts his eyes, reveling in being surrounded by Sicheng’s warmth and his scent, and his mind races, wondering if this is the right time to lay his cards on the table. 

_ It’s not, _ he decides after a hug that extends overlong.  _ Sicheng deserves to be wooed, and Jaehyun wants to do it right _ . 

It’s Jaehyun who finally ends their hug by taking a step back and pulling up their joined hands.

“Goodnight, pretty,” he whispers, softly kissing the knuckles of Sicheng’s hand lingeringly. “Text me sometime.” And with that Jaehyun leaves, a small smile gracing his face, and already excited for the next time he will get to spend time with Sicheng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading~ hope you liked this~


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exiting Sicheng's room, Jaehyun raises his hand in a friendly wave and watches both their eyes widen. 
> 
> As one, Kun and Hendery turn to each other and lock eyes, seemingly having a silent conversation, before they turn to face Jaehyun again. 

Next time comes sooner than anticipated, and Jaehyun senses Ten’s conniving behind it. 

In less than 3 days, Sicheng is texting if Jaehyun would like to take another walk with him and Bella, and Jaehyun is cancelling a movie date with Yuta and bounding down the stairs in a rush. 

They make their way to the same park, Bella lumped in Jaehyun’s careful arms, and Jaehyun and Sicheng spend the better part of half an hour standing far too close and sharing inane stories. 

The night ends the same way, with Sicheng initiating a hug, and Jaehyun pressing a kiss against his hand.

Their next walk goes the same way except Sicheng brings a pocketful of purloined candy ( _ stolen from Dejun! _ ) to share, and Jaehyun tries not to think of the last time he had shared candy with Sicheng - bodies pressed tight together and tongues brushing playfully.  _ Jaehyun doesn’t think he succeeds, not with how Sicheng’s mouth trembles with a smile all night. _

_ To reward his superhuman control, Sicheng drags Jaehyun behind a pillar in the garage where they're meant to part ways, and plants a dizzying kiss on him before running away.  _

_ It is only an hour later that Jaehyun texts Sicheng his concerns about besmirching Bella’s innocent eyes. _

Two days after that, Jaehyun completes a milestone at his emcee gig, and is unsurprised to find a bouquet of his favourite flowers waiting for him at home, being watched over by a smirking Doyoung. 

_ Jaehyun places a flower over his ear and sends a cutesy winking photo to Sicheng, and is promptly informed by Ten the next time they meet that Sicheng almost choked on dumpling when he viewed the photo at their dinner table _ .

A week later, Jaehyun asks Sicheng if he’d like to catch a new movie together, and he has to pout when Sicheng informs that he already watched the movie on opening night with Guanheng and Yangyang. Sicheng makes it up to him with a hotpot dinner at their favourite no-name restaurant, and Jaehyun blushes something fierce when Sicheng kisses his dimple after Jaehyun manages to place their usual order speaking in Mandarin.

Although they don’t do more than hold hands or spring fleetingly fast kisses on one another, Jaehyun basks in the ease of going on these semi-dates with Sicheng and spending time together. 

Being with Sicheng feels easy and natural, and Jaehyun tries to think of ways he can make Sicheng realise that Jaehyun’s feelings for him extend far beyond what being his best friend or his fuckbuddy would warrant.

Doing grand gestures or romantic declarations doesn’t quite fit their dynamics, and Jaehyun is stumped on how to proceed to bag Sicheng as his boyfriend (and definitely rub it in the faces of multiple of their group mates).

  
  
  
  
  


Jaehyun’s silently brainstorming on this one particular afternoon when his manager lets him know he’ll have to stay back at the SM building for a few more hours to lay vocals for a demo track for one of their in-house producers. Jaehyun frowns at his battery-dead phone worryingly - he’s scheduled to walk Bella with Sicheng in an hour, and now he has no way to inform Sicheng that he won’t be able to make it. 

Miffed and exhausted by the day, Jaehyun trudges back to his dorm just a quarter of an hour before midnight, feeling both hungry and tired, and hoping that one of his dormmates had been kind enough to leave some food for him. He punches in the code to the apartment perfunctorily and immediately upon entering, drops his shoes and scarf on the pile by the door. 

It’s when he’s shrugging out of his coat that he hears voices in the kitchen - voices that normally shouldn’t be resounding at this particular hour in his dorm. Deciding to test whether he’s hallucinating, Jaehyun walks into the kitchen silently, and comes to a standstill at finding Johnny, Taeil and Sicheng sharing wine and a laugh.

“Hey Jaehyun!” Taeil - the first to spot him - greets.

“You guys having a late night party?” Jaehyun asks, staring between the trio.

“Johnny and Winwinie felt like some wine, and who was I to deny them?” Taeil laughs, draining his glass. “Well, I’m off to sleep, got an early morning. Leave the glasses, guys, I’ll wash them later!” And with a wave and a round of hugs he’s gone, leaving an amused Johnny and a flushed Sicheng in his wake.

“How did the two of you happen?” Jaehyun asks, eyes flitting between Johnny and Sicheng. Because, this is not a duo that randomly hangs out.

“I was coming back with pizza, and bumped into Winwinie playing with the dog downstairs,” Johnny shrugs. “Apparently you two were supposed to walk?”

“My phone died in the afternoon, and then I was in the studio and I couldn’t update,” Jaehyun says, beseechingly staring at Sicheng and his wine-flushed cheeks. “Did Bella miss me?”

“She did, a bit,” Sicheng says, eyes warm and sparkling. “But Dejun came by and hijacked her for her walk, and so I followed Johnny hyung here, to wait for you.”

“Were you worried?” Jaehyun asks, hoping he hasn’t overreached.

“I was. You weren’t picking up your phone, so I wanted to find out what was happening, so I came with Johnny hyung,” Sicheng says softly, and only then does Jaehyun remember that their older friend is in the room with them, and studying their exchange like it’s a gripping match of tennis. 

“You mentioned pizza?” Jaehyun asks then, looking away from Sicheng for the first time and fixing his gaze at Johnny.

“Sorry dude,” Johnny drawls. “The Dreamies crashed our dorm, and the pizza is long gone.”

“Just my luck, I’m starving,” Jaehyun sighs.

“We have leftovers at our dorm. If you want. You can eat and stay over?” Sicheng offers, looking nervous for some reason.

“I’d love that,” Jaehyun says, feeling shy himself. “Let me get clothes and toiletries, and then we can go?” 

Sicheng nods, and Jaehyun turns on his heels and rushes to his room to pack an overnight bag. He ends up contemplating whether to take lube and condoms - just in case - but finally decides against it.  _ Not for tonight. _

Under the amused attention of Johnny, Sicheng and Jaehyun bid their goodbyes and begin their trek to the WayV dorm, enveloped in stale silence.

“Xuxi is away on his SuperM promos, so you can sleep in my room,” Sicheng says in a low voice, not meeting Jaehyun’s eyes, as they occupy opposite ends of the lift leading to the apartment.

It has been a long, long time since they’ve shared a room or had sex, and Jaehyun can understand why Sicheng’s words feel so stilted. He must be expecting Jaehyun to take his invite as an offer for sex, but Jaehyun would rather have his heart than his body (although he craves that too, desperately).

“I was thinking we could cuddle and talk maybe for a bit? Just that,” Jaehyun offers carefully.

“Okay,” Sicheng nods, his stance relaxing as they exit the lift and make their way to his dorm. “We can do that, after dinner.”

Jaehyun follows him, a smile lighting up his face when he walks into the den and is immediately greeted by Bella jumping at him.

“Hey sweetheart,” Jaehyun coos, crouching down to scratch behind Bella’s ears. “Oppa is so sorry I couldn’t walk you today. How can I make it up to you, hmm? Do you want new clothes?”

“Don’t buy her any more things,” Sicheng tuts. “Ten ge and Xuxi worked away their pre-promotion nerves by buying a truckload of things for her. She really doesn’t need any more spoiling.”

“Don’t listen to the meanie, my sweet,” Jaehyun makes a show of cupping his hands over Bella’s ears. “Oppa will take care of you.”

Sicheng shakes his head at Jaehyun, but orders him to keep Bella entertained while he heats up food in the kitchen. 

Jaehyun is summoned to have his meal only minutes later, and he spends the whole time sneaking bits of chicken to Bella, who has nestled against his foot for a rest. Sicheng pretends not to see, stirring a cup of tea with an indulgent smile on his face, and Jaehyun takes the time to admire the soft yet sharp lines of Sicheng's face. 

After dinner, foregoing Sicheng’s insistence that he can handle it, Jaehyun elects to wash his utensils, motioning for Sicheng to take Bella away for her nap. Sicheng leaves, but only after sliding his arm around Jaehyun for a quick hug and muttering a thank you against the whorl of his ear. 

The scene seems so incredibly domestic that Jaehyun has to take a moment to gather himself before he’s able to go back to washing and drying his dishes.

By the time he joins Sicheng, on Sicheng’s bed nonetheless, Sicheng is playing mindless games on his phone, and Jaehyun is in a cuddling mode, warm and tired.

“Scoot,” he tells Sicheng, wiggling until they’re fitted together on the bed. Sicheng obediently complies, and in no time, Jaehyun has his head leaning on Sicheng’s shoulder as both of them silently watch Sicheng make his way through a level.

“You’re wearing a new chapstick,” Jaehyun comments, when Sicheng’s play gets interrupted by an in-game ad. “Smells different.”

“Tangerine flavoured,” Sicheng supplies. “Tastes a little too artificial.”

Jaehyun hums to acknowledge that he’s heard, but other than that makes no comments. It is Sicheng who breaks the silence with, “Do you want a taste?”

“I want whatever you’re willing to give me,” Jaehyun slurs, sleepy and candid.

“Whatever I’m willing?” Sicheng parrots, opting out of the game to pay attention to his best friend draped on his arm.

“Whatever you want of me, and with me, is yours. Do you understand?” Jaehyun presses, valiantly trying to keep his eyes open.

“What do you want?” Sicheng asks, piercing gaze fixed on Jaehyun.

“I think you know what I want, pretty,” Jaehyun chuffs out a laugh, cuddling closer. 

“Do you  _ really _ ?” Sicheng asks, hardly daring to hope.

“I trust you,” Jaehyun says simply, fighting off an incoming yawn.

“I trust you too,” Sicheng replies lowly, rolling to his side to face Jaehyun.

“Sleep now?” Jaehyun asks, eyes blinking with sleep as he memorises the familiar features of Sicheng’s dear face.

“Sleep, baobei,” Sicheng says, leaning over Jaehyun to turn off his bedside lamp, and leaving a saccharine greased kiss on Jaehyun’s lips in the ensuing darkness that engulfs them. 

Jaehyun smiles to himself as he wriggles his body into Sicheng’s arms, happy to drift off into dreams to the beat of Sicheng’s heartbeats.

When he comes to, Jaehyun finds himself in bed alone, sunlight filtering in through semi-sheer curtains warming his body. Turning his head, he is confronted with the sight of Sicheng on a yoga mat, stretched into a textbook perfect lunge.

“Nice pose,” Jaehyun rasps, appreciatively studying the round of Sicheng’s ass. “Any squats planned?”

“I’m exercising, you pervert,” Sicheng says, craning his neck to frown at Jaehyun as he folds into a standing split.

“And I’m enjoying the view,” Jaehyun returns with a lascivious wink. “Hmm, I’m really enjoying the view,” he adds when Sicheng transitions into another lunge.

“Leave!” Sicheng screeches, pointing at the door. “Your comments are hampering the relaxation vibes I am chasing.”

“So you’re gonna just throw me out?” Jaehyun asks, semi incredulously. 

“Yep,” Sicheng insists pointedly. “Out. Now.” 

Jaehyun does leave, overnight bag bundled under his arm, but only after landing a smack on Sicheng’s ass, and playfully biting at his neck. 

Jaehyun is out the door before Sicheng can more than squawk indignantly, and soon he is crossing the kitchen where Kun and Hendery happen to be drinking questionably bright smoothies. 

Jaehyun raises his hand in a friendly wave and watches both of their eyes flit between Sicheng’s door and his figure a couple of times before they widen. 

As one, Kun and Hendery turn to each other and lock eyes, seemingly having a silent conversation, before they turn to face Jaehyun again. 

Kun is the first to return his wave, an artificially blank expression on his face. Hendery follows right after, with a sly grin that spells out mischief. Jaehyun is both confused and apprehensive as he moves to exit. 

_ It is only when Jaehyun is crossing the threshold of the door, that he hears the two of them snicker as they run from the kitchen into Sicheng’s room. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ I'd love to know your thoughts and impressions~


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jaehyun?” Sicheng greets, sounding surprised. “What are you doing here?”
> 
> “I bumped into Ten hyung, Hendery and Yangyang, and they invited me for movie night,” Jaehyun explains nervously. “I can leave if you want?” 
> 
> “Baobei, I’m happy you’re here,” Sicheng shakes his head, drawing nearer and crouching in front of Jaehyun. “I want you here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two more chapters to go! Hope you're enjoying the journey so far~

“Careful Yoonoh, your chicken will burn if you don’t flip now,” Sicheng says, a teasing smile evident in his voice.

“You learn to cook one thing and suddenly you think you know all about cooking,” Jaehyun scoffs, mock-glaring at Sicheng, who is sitting on the kitchen counter with a glass of white wine in hand, and watching him cook.

It had started with Jaehyun inviting Sicheng for a home-cooked meal after one of their - now routine - walks. Sicheng - ever the enthusiast for free food - had been happily lured. And then, Jaehyun had bided his time and waited until all his dorm mates were out for an evening before inviting Sicheng over.

Now here they were, Jaehyun pan-frying chicken with sauteed veggies, and Sicheng passing (unsolicited) comments on his cooking while sampling wine.

_ If Jaehyun had indeed planned this dinner with an ulterior agenda of wining and dining Sicheng before confessing to him, that was for him and only him to know.  _

“I know how to cook more than one thing, asshole,” Sicheng comments, picking up their thread of conversation.

“I’ll be the judge of that when I try it,” Jaehyun snarks back, carefully removing the chicken and setting it on the counter to rest. “Pour me some wine?”

“Way ahead of you,” Sicheng drawls, gesturing to a generously-poured glass of wine waiting beside him.

“Thanks, pretty,” Jaehyun pops a dimple, ambling closer and settling himself in the open vee between Sicheng’s legs before reaching for his wine.

“Least I could do for you, masterchef,” Sicheng says, lifting a hand to scratch lightly at Jaehyun’s scalp. Jaehyun hums, leaning his head on Sicheng’s shoulder, and wrapping a hand around Sicheng’s midriff. Sicheng reciprocates by bussing a kiss on his temple and pulling him even closer.

It’s peaceful, the way Jaehyun always feels around Sicheng, like he doesn’t need to pretend or try hard or be responsible, and he likes  _ this _ . He likes Sicheng, like he’s not liked anyone before.

They haven’t yet talked about what it is between them, but they’ve been holding hands more often, and drawing curious looks from their groupmates in recent times. In the privacy of their rooms, they’ve restarted their physical intimacy, sharing kisses and touches now wrapped in affection and words left unsaid.

By now, Jaehyun is plenty sure that Sicheng feels the same way that he does. He _knows_ Sicheng, knows he is the type to go with the flow, that sweeping declarations don’t matter to him much. Yet, Jaehyun feels the need to make it official, to ask him to be his boyfriend. And thus his elaborative plans for tonight.

_ Fuck it _ , Jaehyun thinks suddenly, abandoning his wine-dine-confess protocol, and suppressing the butterflies crowding his tummy.  _ He’s going to ask now _ .

“Sicheng, I was thinking,” Jaehyun begins, lifting his head and catching Sicheng’s eyes. 

Sicheng hums, leaning back and gesturing for Jaehyun to continue. “Do you wa-” is as far as Jaehyun gets before the dorm’s door bursts open and a voice shouts out, “Do I smell fancy chicken?!”

Jaehyun groans, sinking his head back down. 

“Yes, hyung,” Sicheng shouts back, rubbing gently at Jaehyun’s nape.

“Hey Winko!” Yuta greets, walking into the kitchen, still in the process of taking off his outerwear. “Didn’t know you were coming over, I’d have returned sooner.”

“Jaehyun offered to cook, how could I say no?” Sicheng laughs, subtly nudging Jaehyun to put some distance between them.

“I’m his dormmate, and he doesn’t even cook for me when I fall sick. I feel offended,” Yuta tuts, rummaging in the fridge for some soda. 

“Best friend privileges, sorry hyung. And we can share,” Sicheng offers. “Can’t we, Jaehyun?”

“Of course,” Jaehyun grits out, turning around and fixing the fakest smile on his face. “I thought you’d be out till midnight, hyung?”

“Didn’t feel like watching a movie after all,” Yuta shrugs, only now properly looking at them and the position they’re in - Jaehyun (with his fake smile) still leaning in the cradle of Sicheng’s legs, and Sicheng’s hand resting on the slope of Jaehyun’s shoulder. 

“Oh,” he says, in a voice that reveals far more than it hides. “Umm, I can order in something and get out of your hair if you want!”

“It’s fine,” Jaehyun shakes his head, his earlier courage long dissipated. “I’ve made plenty. You can set up a movie or something on Netflix, and we can eat together.”

“If you’re sure,” Yuta says, eyes flicking between the two of them. “Want me to carry anything?” he asks after a pause.

“Just cutleries,” Jaehyun says, gesturing at the drawer where they keep their eating utensils. “I still need to plate,” he continues, shifting out of Sicheng’s space towards the cooking area.

“I’ll follow with wine for all,” Sicheng pipes up. “Hyung’s good with white, right?”

“White’s fine, don’t forget my-,” 

“Ice, I remember,” Sicheng interrupts, making his way to the fridge. 

“You’re the best, Winko!” Yuta says, blowing him a flying kiss before making his way out.

Sicheng putters around, taste-testing bites of food for Jaehyun in between topping up their glasses with wine and pouring three ice cubes in Yuta’s glass.

“We’ll talk later, okay? And you can tell me what you were about to say,” Sicheng whispers, leaning in to press a kiss into Jaehyun’s nape.

Jaehyun hums, but remains quiet, opting to pull Sicheng in by his waist and kiss him languidly. Sicheng allows the kiss to last a solid minute before he's pulling back with adoration pooling in his eyes, and walking away, balancing the wine glasses in his hands. 

  
  
  
  
  


In the end, Jaehyun doesn’t quite get much of a chance to say anything to Sicheng, with Mark and Jungwoo returning home in the middle of their dinner, and busting out cards for a competitive game of UNO. 

They play well into the night, only adjourning when Sicheng’s phone buzzes with a call from Kun enquiring his whereabouts, which prompts him to run out before Jaehyun has a chance to offer to walk him back.

_ Just his luck _ , Jaehyun bemoans, washing their utensils at 1 AM under the gleeful-but-remorseless eyes of one Nakamoto Yuta, who has questions to ask and suspicions to confirm.

  
  
  
  
  


Jaehyun decides to try again the following week. 

On Wednesday night, he texts Sicheng to drop by post-dinner.

Sicheng replies within minutes with an apology, sharing that he’d be unavailable because the WayV dorm was having their biweekly movie night, attendance mandatory by all residents. 

Jaehyun is miffed but wishes him a fun night nevertheless, knowing how much Sicheng cherished these little traditions. 

He is morosely taking out the trash that night when he bumps into Ten, Hendery and Yangyang who have been banned from their dorm, on account of being kitchen hazards, and instructed to not return before dinnertime. 

And somehow, Jaehyun gets roped into a basketball game that confuses him when it lapses into a breakdancing competition within minutes.  _ Although, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise, knowing what he knows of their personalities _ . 

He, however, is quite surprised when the trio invite him back to their dorm for dinner.

“Isn’t tonight your movie night?” He asks, carefully dabbing away sweat from his face using a tissue supplied by Yangyang.

“Yeah, but Kun makes too much food anyway,” Ten shrugs.

“I don’t want to intrude,” Jaehyun says, because he really doesn’t.

“You won’t be intruding,” Hendery smiles at him, both kind and beatific, somehow not having sweated one drop.

“Alright then,” Jaehyun nods, breaking into a grin when Yangyang and Hendery whoop and highfive.

They take a detour to their neighbourhood store for some drinks and assorted snacks. Jaehyun brandishes his card at the cashier before the others have a chance to pay, and watches from the corner of his eye as Hendery sidles up to whisper something to Ten which makes him snort out his soda. 

Yangyang appears from an aisle whining in Mandarin, and also starts giggling when Hendery regales him with the same sentence.

“You guys okay?” Jaehyun asks, looking at the trio with both amusement and trepidation.

“Yep!” Yangyang says in English, skipping to him with an ice cream clutched in his hand. “Hyung, buy me this?” he asks cutely, swaying a little on the spot, and Jaehyun is instantly endeared and more than willing to buy him ten ice creams if he so desires.

“Yangyang, I can’t believe this is your first proper meeting with him and you’re already extorting,” Ten nags, shaking his head.

“Better believe it,” Yangyang shoots him a finger gun as they start for the dorms. “Besides, he’s like family-in-law anyway.” 

“Family-in-law?” Jaehyun asks distractedly, too busy wedging his card into his wallet to notice Yangyang and Hendery stop and exchange half-panicked glances.

“He meant like, you know we’re WayV and you’re 127, so we’re technically related groups but not?” Ten says smoothly.

“Makes sense, I guess,” Jaehyun muses, never having thought of it this way.

“Yep, that’s like exactly what I meant,” Yangyang nods sagely, unwrapping his ice cream stick and biting it. 

They make small talk as they walk back, all three WayV members switching between English and Korean in consideration of Jaehyun’s presence. Then they enter the dorm and immediately spread out, Ten in search of his cats, Yangyang running ahead to annoy Kun, and Hendery beelining towards the living room to charge his phone. 

Jaehyun hesitates for a moment, before deciding to follow Hendery.

“He’s in the dining room probably,” Hendery supplies, busy unravelling his charger from the knotted mess by the plugging station.

“Who?” Jaehyun asks, only to be deadpanned by Hendery.  _ Right, no use pretending he hasn’t been craning his neck trying to look for Sicheng _ .

“I’m gonna head that way then,” Jaehyun says, watching yet another sly smile spread across Hendery’s face. “To see if anyone needs help.”

“Of course,” Hendery replies, valiantly holding in his chuckle until Jaehyun disappears around the corner.

Jaehyun makes it to the doorway of the dining room before he pauses. Sicheng and Lucas, both freshly showered and in tees and shorts, are walking around the room setting plates and conversing in hushed whispers, gentle smiles alight on both their faces. 

Jaehyun can only spare Lucas one quick look before his attention gets captured by Sicheng, who’s glowing happy and almost ethereal in the low light of the room.  _ Sicheng is so, so lovely and Jaehyun is so, so in love. _

Before Jaehyun can announce his presence in some manner, a blur of brown bumps against his ankles and then Bella is yipping at him, clamoring for attention.

“Hey, princess,” Jaehyun greets her, dropping to his knees and hugging her into his arms. “Did you miss oppa?”

“Jaehyun?” Sicheng greets, sounding surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Dropped by for movie night,” he says, unable to meet Sicheng’s eyes. “Is that okay?” 

“Of course it is, hyung!” Lucas beams. “I’ll go get another chair and plate!” And with that he’s gone, patting Jaehyun’s shoulder comradely as he exits the room.

“I bumped into Ten hyung, Hendery and Yangyang, and they insisted that I come,” Jaehyun explains nervously when Lucas is gone. “I can make an excuse and leave if you want me to go?” 

“Baobei, I’m happy you’re here,” Sicheng shakes his head, drawing nearer and crouching in front of Jaehyun. “I want you here.”

“Really?” Jaehyun asks, finally looking at Sicheng who’s wearing a fond smile.

Sicheng answers him by locking their lips in a quick kiss. “I like you here.”

“Then how come you’ve never invited me before?” Jaehyun can’t help but pout, prompting Sicheng to kiss him again.

“Maybe because I wanted to keep you all to myself?” Sicheng teases, gently booping their noses together. “Now I’ll have to share you with the demons.”

“Excuse you, we’re all well-behaved respectable idols,” Yangyang scoffs, walking into the room holding a bowl and not even batting an eye at how closely Jaehyun and Sicheng are sitting together.  _ Jaehyun reddens, wondering how much he had heard and seen. _

“Is he slandering us already?” Hendery pipes up from another room.

“Have you ever given me a reason not to slander?” Sicheng bites back, getting up and helping Yangyang set the dish on the table. Jaehyun sits on the floor, given the important responsibility of playing with Bella, and watches as Yangyang, Xiaojun and eventually Ten come bearing in different dishes. Sicheng trades comments with them as he helps set up the table, now furnished with one extra seat, courtesy of Lucas.

“Hey Jaehyun,” Kun greets, finally appearing with the piece-de-resistance, his spicy fish dish. “Come join the heathens at the table.”

“Hey hyung,” Jaehyun greets back, over the squawk of at least three people taking offense to being called heathens. “Can I take a photo of the fish and post in our group chat? Our meals are mostly takeaway this week, and I want them to suffer.”

“Wow you’re devious,” Hendery laughs, helping him set up his shots. 

Ignoring the outcry and pleas for leftovers from his group chat, Jaehyun pockets his phone and walks around the table to take the empty seat beside Sicheng, who welcomes him with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We don’t keep secrets,” Kun quips. “Especially not the lifechanging kind. Anything that meets that criteria needs to be discussed with everyone.”
> 
> “Is that what the dinnertime discussion was?” Jaehyun quizzes, the conversation suddenly making sense.

The food is phenomenal, the company even more so. 

Jaehyun is happy to concentrate on his food when the WayV members lapse into (loud and excited) Mandarin, also happy to pitch in when they shift back to a language he speaks. 

And then, some time between scooping eggs on his plate and taking a sip of his water, Jaehyun feels Sicheng’s free hand settle on his shoulder and his fingers start to ruffle Jaehyun’s hair in that way that he adores. Jaehyun’s eyes flutter shut of their own volition and he can’t help but lean into Sicheng’s hand, nudging for more of his affection.

Sicheng huffs but complies, leaving featherlight scratches at Jaehyun’s nape, and Jaehyun can’t help but smile, happy and adored. 

“Cute,” Jaehyun thinks he hears Xiaojun say in Mandarin from where he’s sitting across the table from them. 

“I know right!” Lucas whisper-squeals back, sneaking some potatoes from Hendery’s plate when Hendery turns to look at the duo. 

“You know what? Everyone?” Lucas speaks up, shifting to Korean once he has everyone’s attention on him. “I approve.”

“Me too,” Xiaojun seconds, raising his eyebrows at Hendery.

“Same,” Hendery nods.

“It’s a yes from me too,” Yangyang says, quickly shifting to Mandarin to make a comment that has everyone - other than Jaehyun - snickering.

“You scheming baby,” Ten says, shaking his head. “Although I suppose I have to take some responsibility for you being this conniving. It’s a yes from me, obviously. Kun?”

Kun doesn’t say anything for a while, concentrating on cleaning his plate and seemingly unaware of the entire room’s unwavering attention fixed on him. 

Jaehyun is confused about what’s happening, what the round of agreement between the other guys was and why everyone was now staring at Kun with anticipation, Sicheng more nervous than the others.

  
  
  
  
  


“Kun ge?” Sicheng prods, after minutes spent in stale silence, drawing his hand away from Jaehyun and turning to give his full concentration to Kun.

“It’s nothing bad,” Kun shakes his head, fixing a reassuring smile on his face. “I just want to be sure of something first. I have wanted to be, for a long time, really.”

“Oh,” Sicheng nods. “Do you want some time?” He offers.

“How about you guys go ahead and set up the movie and snacks, and Jaehyun can help me clean the dishes,” he offers, turning to look at Jaehyun. “If you don’t mind?”

“It’s the least I can do,” Jaehyun says, comfortingly squeezing Sicheng’s shoulder before vacating his chair. 

“Perfect!” Kun nods, a small smile on his face. “Guys, run along now, and I better not even see the speck of any of your shadows near the kitchen in the next hour, or whoever the culprit is will be sorting our laundry for a month.”

“Damn!” Yangyang drawls, getting up and walking away with his hands up. “Consider me gone.”

“And me!” The others chorus, disappearing into the living room until only Sicheng remains with Kun and Jaehyun. 

“You too, Chengie,” Kun nudges.

Sicheng’s eyes flicker between Jaehyun and Kun a couple of times before he nods, gets up and leaves.

“Jaehyun, can you gather up the plates and utensils? I’ll take the bowls and glasses,” Kun suggests.

“Of course,” Jaehyun nods, following Kun to the kitchen and helping him wash and dry the various utensils. 

For a while they work in silence, Kun on washing duty and Jaehyun delegated to drying.

And then Kun speaks. “Sicheng is special to me.” 

“He’s special to me too,” Jaehyun says.

“Yes, I kinda figured over the past few weeks,” Kun smiles as he shakes his head. “We all have.”

“Since I stayed over that one time?” Jaehyun guesses, recalling the day he’d woken up in the WayV dorm after Sicheng had brought him to eat leftovers.

“Precisely,” Kun says. “But there were clues even before that I had not been able to interpret for what it was.”

“Yuta hyung said the same thing to me last week,” Jaehyun snorts, remembering how Yuta had plied him with grape soju and only stopped when he’d confessed his feelings for Sicheng. 

“Yuta also knows?” Kun asks, glancing at him in surprise.

“He walked in on me and Winwinie making dinner together,” Jaehyun reminisces. "Well, more like, he walked in to find the two of us cuddling and a minute away from making out."

“Well, there could be worse things to walk in on,” Kun says with a shudder. “I know that Johnny and Doyoung know. Anyone else?”

“I’m assuming all of you?” Jaehyun guesses.

“Of course. We don’t keep secrets if we can help it,” Kun quips with a wry smile. “Especially not the lifechanging kind. Anything that meets that criteria needs to be discussed with everyone.”

“Is that what the dinnertime discussion was?” Jaehyun quizzes, the conversation suddenly making sense. “The others giving their approval...for me, I guess?”

“Yeah,” Kun snorts. “Although Yang was telling us of his grand plans to extort ice cream and fries from you in the future.”

“I adore him already, so I’m sorry in advance for succumbing to his demands,” Jaehyun apologizes for the inevitable.

“That’s fine, his brattiness will fade away the moment he realises you actually like him for himself, and not because of his association with Sicheng,” Kun advises.

“I like all of you for being yourselves. How can I not when I’ve heard such great things?” Jaehyun chuckles. “Winwinie adores all of you,” Jaehyun says simply, knowing already that Kun knows.

“And he likes you too, of course,” Kun replies, before shaking his head. “But my god, he’s bad at vocalising affection.”

Jaehyun chuckles. “That’s fine, he’s good at expressing love in other ways,” he returns loyally.

“He is,” Kun smiles, before heaving a deep sigh. 

“He has a gentle heart, Jaehyun. You cannot be cavalier with it,” Kun adds, a serious look etched on his face.

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Jaehyun asks. “That I will hurt him?”

“I was watching you two at dinner, you know,” Kun confesses. “You seemed comfortable.”

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

“He wears his heart on a sleeve for you Jaehyun, and I want to be sure of your intentions with him,” Kun says decisively.

Jaehyun hums, lapsing into silence as he tries to articulate his thoughts.

“I can’t promise I won’t hurt him, or say something stupid because I definitely will,” Jaehyun slowly says. “I can’t even promise I will always be there for him when he needs me most. Our lives don’t allow for that freedom. But I can promise you I will try to take care of his heart, because he is incredibly special to me. He’s my best friend above all. And I know he trusts me because I trust him too, with my heart, my body, my soul. None of this is one sided.”

“Good,” Kun breathes, nodding to himself as he wrings his hands dry and switches off the tap. “Good to know you mean it, and thank you for not saying something overly sappy.”

“You were the one trying to pull a confession out of me,” Jaehyun accuses, putting away the last of the dishes. 

“I would have been severely disappointed if you had said something stupidly romantic,” Kun rolls his eyes, making Jaehyun snort. 

“Does this mean we have your approval?” Jaehyun asks after a beat.

  
  
  
  
  


Kun smirks before sucking in a breath and yelling. “Hey Sicheng!”

“Yes, ge?” Sicheng’s voice shouts back from a distance.

“It’s a yes from me,” Kun grins, staring straight at Jaehyun’s eyes. 

Within seconds, everyone bounds into the kitchen and crowds Kun demanding to know about their conversation. Sicheng strolls in last, face beaming brightly as he pulls Jaehyun into a back hug. 

“Hey, pretty?” Jaehyun whispers, eyes tracking Kun who’s swatting at Ten and Lucas, who are trying to poke his sides for answers. “Is there anywhere we can be alone?”

“We can use my bedroom,” Sicheng murmurs against his ear, nuzzling closer.

“Let’s go then,” Jaehyun urges, drawing courage to confess tonight once and for all.

“Xuxi?” Sicheng says, stepping away from Jaehyun and facing his roommate. “Find another place to sleep tonight.”

“But my clothes and my toiletries!” Lucas laments, pouting at Sicheng appealingly.

“I’ll give you 2 minutes to pack up and be out,” Sicheng says, laughing when Lucas zooms past him with Hendery hot on his tails, loudly commentating his progress.

“Why do you need a room to yourself baby?” Ten asks, smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

“Why do you think?” Xiaojun deadpans the same time as Yangyang turns to them and starts making aggressive kissing noises.

Kun stares heavenwards and prays for patience, and Jaehyun can’t help but chuckle, giddy and surrounded by Sicheng’s makeshift family in a cramped kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go! Thank you for sticking with the story so far!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sicheng, be mine,” Jaehyun says ineloquently, looking straight into his best friend’s eyes.
> 
> “Have I ever given you an indication that I’m not?” Sicheng asks.
> 
> “I’m trying to be romantic here,” Jaehyun persists.
> 
> “That sounds like a _you_ problem,” Sicheng snarks, because of course he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale!!! Here we are at long last! Hope you enjoy~
> 
> This chapter is especially dedicated to [winniewinko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winniewinko/pseuds/winniewinko) whose lovely words over the breadth of the story has fueled my writing bug!!

Jaehyun means to sit Sicheng down when they’re behind closed doors and alone, and officially ask him out. _ He really does _ .

But his plans take a nosedive the moment Sicheng locks his bedroom door behind the two of them, drowning out the pleas from Xuxi trying to convince Hendery to let him sleepover.

Because, seconds after Sicheng secures his door, he wraps a hand around Jaehyun’s neck and slips his tongue into Jaehyun’s mouth. 

And Jaehyun is only human, and unreasonably attracted to Sicheng, so he automatically bands an arm around Sicheng’s slim waist and backs Sicheng against the nearest wall, moaning wantonly when Sicheng starts grinding against him.

In no time, the duo stumble onto Sicheng’s bed, hands caressing each other’s body as their liplock turns more frenzied. 

It isn’t until Sicheng is riding him, the sinuous sway of his hips bringing Jaehyun closer to the edge, that he finally remembers the entire purpose of wanting a private audience with Sicheng.

“Sicheng,” Jaehyun gasps, one hand squeezing at Sicheng’s inner thigh to claim his attention. “Be mine,” he says ineloquently, looking straight into his best friend’s eyes.

“Have I ever given you an indication that I’m not?” Sicheng asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I’m trying to be romantic here,” Jaehyun persists.

“That sounds like a  _ you  _ problem,” Sicheng snarks, hissing when Jaehyun pinches his thigh in retaliation. “If you think pinching me is going to make me suffer, think again.”

“I know you inside and out by now, asshole. I know you like it,” Jaehyun rolls his eyes, surging up to capture Sicheng’s lips in a quick kiss.

“Then why do you need to ask me?” Sicheng quips, adjusting his stance so they can continue kissing comfortably.

“Because I’m trying to say that I love you,” Jaehyun says, not breaking their eye contact. “And that I want you to officially be my boyfriend so I can rub it in the face of all our groupmates who think you favour them best.”

“You’re making this sound really appealing, I must say,” Sicheng deadpans, smacking his shoulder in retaliation. 

“I mean, I already know what we have is precious, and I’m sure of you,” Jaehyun says, between thrusts. “I’m sure of us. I trust you.”

“Just as I trust you,” Sicheng says, both face and tone softening visibly. “I don’t see why we need to make an issue out of it.” 

“Then humor me, come on. Say yes,” Jaehyun prods. “Say it.”

“You want me to say it, baobei?” Sicheng asks, a glint lightening his eyes.

“Say it,” Jaehyun barely refrains from adding a  _ please _ at the end, his breath clogging up somewhere between his diaphragm and his heart in anticipation.

“Jaehyunnie,” Sicheng begins, leaning closer. “You’re a vampire.”

“Goddamnit, pretty,” Jaehyun huffs, shaking his head disapprovingly at Sicheng, who’s cackling like a maniac. “Let me have this, please.”

“I’m sorry, baobei. I had to,” Sicheng says, hand coming up to soothingly rub at Jaehyun’s neck, who pouts for all that he’s worth. 

“Hey. Wanna know a secret?” Sicheng asks, moving his hand up to toy with the baby hair at Jaehyun’s nape. “I came to you all those years ago because I desperately wanted to kiss you and cuddle with you and I didn’t know how else to ask for it.”

Jaehyun has to grip Sicheng’s hips with both hands and stop their movement at this, because it almost sounds like…

“You wanted to become friends with benefits because you were embarrassed to ask me for cuddles?” Jaehyun finally asks, tone more than a little incredulous.

“Romantically,” Sicheng clarifies. “I suppose I liked you on some level even then, but I repressed the hell out of it,” Sicheng continues nonchalantly. “Until fairly recently.”

“My guy, why are you like this?” Jaehyun says without reproach. “We could have been dating all this time!”

“I thought we had been dating all this time,” Sicheng says, squirming in place.

“We have, but not officially, so it doesn’t count,” Jaehyun huffs, studying Sicheng’s growing blush with fascination. “I’m guessing you don’t wanna talk about our feelings now?”

“I’d rather we go back to having sex,” Sicheng says. “Talking is not really my forte.”

“You’re more action-oriented, aren’t you?” Jaehyun says slyly, easing down and allowing Sicheng space to resume moving again. “That’s fine too, I like your moves a lot.”

He doesn’t hold in his smile when Sicheng twines one set of their hands together and lifts it up to his face to place languid kisses against Jaehyun’s knuckles. 

It is only when he’s about to drift to sleep, spent and utterly blissed out that Sicheng pokes a firm finger against his ribcage, subtly claiming Jaehyun’s attention.

“Hmm?” Jaehyun hums mindlessly, nosing at the crown of Sicheng’s head. 

“About earlier,” Sicheng begins timidly. “I guess I like you like that too.”

“I didn't say like, you coward. I’d said I love you, and I trust you,” Jaehyun reminds, peeping one eye open.

“Right back at you then,” Sicheng says, making finger guns at him.

“That’s a shitty way to confess to your boyfriend,” Jaehyun comments, bracing his abs for the slap Sicheng inevitably smacks on his stomach.

“You’re a shitty way to confess to your boyfriend, Mr. mid-coitus-heart-to-heart,” Sicheng says pettily.

The duo stare at one another a long second before Sicheng reaches to yank Jaehyun’s hair and Jaehyun begins to tickle his sides, initiating a (naked) spat.

“So, boyfriends?” Jaehyun asks much later, breathless and bodily pinning down Sicheng on his bed.

“Of course, you loser,” Sicheng huffs, struggling to free his hands from Jaehyun’s grip. “As long as what happens between us remains between us, which means no regaling others with our bedroom business or any mushy things we may do.”

“So we  _ will do  _ mushy things?” Jaehyun teases, only to get headbutted by Sicheng.

“Moving on then,” Jaehyun chuckles. “Our second condition: communication,” he reiterates the second condition of their initial agreement. “We need to discuss our wants and any issues more clearly. I’ll trust you with myself.”

“And I’ll trust you too, as much as I can,” Sicheng says cautiously before segueing into their third condition. “And needless to say, I’ll be there for you, but you know, with conditions applied.”

“Because our lives are crazy,” Jaehyun completes his thought. “Absolutely agreed. Now that’s sorted, permission to start telling people I’m dating the most wonderful person ever?”

“Are you planning to introduce me to this most wonderful person too?” Sicheng snarks.

“Don’t make me break up with you minutes into being officially together,” Jaehyun jokingly threatens.

“You could never,” Sicheng scoffs. “Guess why.”

“Because I’m a masochist who’s a sucker for your snarkiness?” Jaehyun drawls.

“Because  _ I _ am a sucker who is in love with you,” Sicheng says, snickering when Jaehyun’s entire face lights up. “And no, I will never repeat this willingly ever again. Now, go to sleep.”

“Okay,  _ boyfriend _ ,” Jaehyun singsongs, rolling into Sicheng’s space until they’re spooned together. “Love you.”

“Disgusting,” Sicheng says without heat. “Be free on Saturday night. I’m taking you out on a date.”

Jaehyun walks into the practice room where most, if not all, of their bandmates are gathered, and directly makes his way to the couch where Sicheng is sitting shoulder to shoulder with Renjun and talking in low whispers. 

_ This _ , Jaehyun has decided, is the moment to let the rest of NCT know about their relationship. 

And he has free reign to make a spectacle of it, because when they had decided to play rock, paper and scissors to hash out who gets to make the announcement, Sicheng had lost, forfeiting his right to Jaehyun for announcing their relationship to their group.

And now, instead of whatever casual, if not dignified, announcement Sicheng would have made, he would become accessory to Jaehyun’s grand plans of making a memorable moment - with all their teammates gathered together casually, and no support staff nearby on account of fetching them all lunch before practice.

It is with this thought that Jaehyun strides his way to his best friend/ boyfriend, dimly aware of and basking in the curious eyes he is attracting. 

Sicheng, caught up in conversation with Renjun, is one of the last to notice. But, upon spotting his approach, Sicheng looks up and smiles at Jaehyun automatically and perhaps with a little bit of resignation, his beautiful eyes sparkling with the light of the stars Jaehyun never gets tired of losing himself in. 

And Jaehyun? 

He ends his walk by plopping himself directly into Sicheng’s lap, cradling his dear face with both hands and smacking an open-mouthed kiss on him.

  
  
  
  
  


To say pandemonium breaks loose would be an understatement. 

Half of their teammates - all of WayV along with Johnny, Doyoung, Yuta and Jungwoo (?) - don’t bat an eye, where the other half react by gasping loudly, wolf-whistling, choking on a cheese bun (sorry Taeyong!) or loudly invoking the name of God.

Jaehyun ignores it all, busy smothering the fond smile curving Sicheng’s mouth.

When they break apart (after a minute and 47 seconds, Jeno has timed on his watch), Jaehyun detaches from Sicheng’s mouth only to burrow his face onto Sicheng’s neck and drop a lingering kiss behind his ear. 

Sicheng laughs embarrassedly, blushing under the attention of everyone’s eyes on them, and pokes at Jaehyun’s side. “You’re so dramatic.”

“I’m allowed to be, and you have to deal with it,” Jaehyun says loud and clear, leaning back to look at Sicheng’s pinkened face. “Isn’t that right,  _ boyfriend _ ?”

Catcalls and gasps resound once more, and Jaehyun is about to go back to kissing Sicheng, but Chenle’s madman-like cackling claims his attention. 

Across the room, Chenle is indeed laughing, taking turns pointing between Sicheng, Jaehyun and Jisung, who looks both crestfallen and embarrassed, for some reason. Chenle continues his cackling until a mortified Jisung takes off a sock and chases Chenle out of the room with threats of stuffing said sock in Chenle’s mouth.

Once they both disappear, Taeyong - now no longer choking on his cheese bun - shows up and enlists Johnny’s help to bodily remove Jaehyun and drag Sicheng away, on account of him allegedly being less emotionally constipated than Jaehyun and thus more likely to spill everything when faced with Taeyong’s Bambi eyes. 

Haechan and Taeil follow their entourage looking like investigative journalists for all they’re worth, while the 96-liners gather in a corner to discuss their observations together, and a still-shocked Mark gets caught between a smirking Jungwoo and a grinning Lucas who are rearing to comment on the couple’s unsubtle flirting over the years. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jaehyun is in the middle of watching Hendery and Yuta gather everyone else around to regale them with a potentially-embellished version of the couple’s get-together, when a cough right next to him claims Jaehyun’s attention.

“Yes?” he turns to face Renjun who is looking at him like he’s a particularly displeasing science experiment. 

“As long as ge is happy, we,” Renjun points between himself and Jaehyun meaningfully. “Will be fine. The moment you fuck up, I’ll come for you, and they will never find your body. Are we clear, hyung?” Renjun asks calmly, as if he’s not threatening Jaehyun with cold murder.

Once Jaehyun nods to let him know that he’s been heard, Renjun grins. “Good, now that’s sorted, congrats on getting together. You guys deserve the best!” And then with a beaming smile, Renjun leaves, patting Jaehyun’s knee and skipping over to where Sicheng is facing the NCT Inquisition.

Jaehyun takes a moment to absorb Renjun’s threat (which he’s sure others will soon line up to echo), before he too stands up. 

Shaking his head, Jaehyun follows Renjun’s steps, to rescue his boyfriend from the Inquisition who want answers and confirmations that the normally private Sicheng wouldn’t be keen on giving.

_ Jaehyun doesn’t mind answering questions on their behalf and shamelessly flaunting their relationship. After all, he’s dating the most wonderful person ever! _

  
  
  
  


Later, when they’re all sitting in a circle and eating their lunch, Jaehyun asks Sicheng - now seated between Ten and Yangyang - to pass him a packet of soya sauce.

“Anything for you, my love,” Sicheng says nonchalantly, casually throwing him a packet and causing him to choke on the fish ball he’d been chewing. 

As Jaehyun tries to clear his airway of food, Shotaro laughs at his side, not even offering to thump his back to help. Chenle wrinkles his nose and calls them greasy and gets shoved by Haechan who has elected himself president of the newly-formed ‘JaeWin fanclub’.

When Jaehyun looks back at Sicheng after clearing his lungs of food and his eyes of reactive tears, he finds Sicheng smirking at him like the little shit that he is. 

Sicheng only has time to drop his bowl of jjajjangmyeon in Ten’s lap before Jaehyun tackles him to the ground. 

Doyoung sighs and shares a long-suffering look with Kun, both of whom shake their heads before diligently going back to their lunch, resolutely ignoring the duo now play-wrestling on the ground.

“Just so I’m clear,” Jaehyun grits out, in the middle of tickling Sicheng and avoiding his thrashing limbs. “You decide to drop a ‘my love’ on me for the first in the middle of me eating spicy fish soup?”

“I do love you, you loser,” Sicheng pants into Jaehyun’s ear right before digging his knee into Jaehyun’s ribcage, and turning them around.

“Love you more, pretty,” Jaehyun grins at Sicheng, flipping their positions and pinning him down with his hands and his hips. “But you’re gonna pay for this.”

“By giving you kisses until you deem my crime repented?” Sicheng asks, struggling against Jaehyun’s hold.

“By calling me ‘my love’ until death does us apart,” Jaehyun suggests, leaning down to softly nuzzle his nose against Sicheng’s. 

Sicheng goes pliant under him, happy to pull him in a hug which lasts until Taeyong announces three minutes to their end of their break, prompting them both to rush over and finish their food.

_ And life goes on, as it does. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every single of you for coming on this ride, and for tuning in week after week for this story. Y'all are awesome!!!


End file.
